Codename: Athena
by ladywildcow
Summary: A top human female Agent is sent to negotiate with a 'reluctant' Victor Creed on behalf of the powerful 'Agency'. Highly intelligent with tactical and psychological warfare training she puts her life on the line as she sets a trap for the powerful predator in a dark, isolated forest. Rated M for language and sexual content. Smutty and will get smuttier...
1. Chapter 1

**CODENAME: ATHENA by LWC**

**I do not own the character of Victor Creed…if only. It is the sheer attractiveness of Liev Schreiber, who plays Victor, which inspired me to write this. **

**Please let if you want me to continue writing this…..it will get smutty if so. That is a promise. But please review otherwise I have no idea if you want more. Many thanks!**

The rain pelted down mercilessly from a dark, unforgiving sky. The creatures of the forest ran for cover as thunder rumbled threateningly overhead. Mud was forming on the sodden ground as the water splattered down harder and harder.

Athena looked down at the forest below her.

She stood at the top of a huge tree, way up off the ground and way out of sight. Her green eyes scrutinised the forest and she listened with her being to her surroundings.

Would he take the bait? Athena knew not to underestimate this deadly mutant. Regular tactics and approach would be pointless with him.

The Agency had resorted to sending one of their top agents, "Athena" on this mission. Athena possessed high intelligence, great skill at tactical warfare and was extremely relentless. Although The Agency only employed mutants Athena actually had no mutant trait. She was the exception to the rule. It was her keenly developed human skills that paralleled those with mutations. She could out-smart others, predicting their needs, movements and responses. Bright, brilliant and resourceful. She was what The Agency referred to as a 'Diplomat'.

It was her skills as a 'diplomat' which had been hired to find and negotiate with a top level predator mutant – Victor Creed,

Profile: Alpha male predator with psychotic tendencies. Mercenary. Deadly and very intelligent. . Mutation: phenomenal regenerative cell repair. Super strength and speed, Heightened five senses. re-tractable teeth and claws. Exudes dominant male pheramones which can both intimidate and sexually arouse males and females in his presence. Approach with extreme caution. Weaknesses: Decapitation (unconfirmed).

Decapitation….a weakness? _A weakness_?

She had been paid damn good money for this 'negotiation' No wonder the pay-cheque was so damn high. She could pay for this with her life. Others had.

How do you hunt a hunter? How do you hunt a man-giant you probably can't kill? How do you get him to come out and play? And if you do get him to come out to play….how do you survive to tell the tale?

Victor Creed was not a man to find easily. That was the problem. In many ways he was more of an animal than a man. Other agents had foolishly missed that detail. He was a creature of instinct and as the years had passed those instincts dictated his human behaviour more and more. Victor Creed had been alive a long, long time and his alpha male status had merely grown. Endless wars had fed his blood-lust and that need to hunt, to fight and to dominate was second nature to him. He had become a very powerful creature but he was also a highly intelligent and a rich man. His skills had been bought for a very high price in the past and there were those who were prepared to pay for it now. They were, in fact, insisting on it.

The other, unfortunate, Agents had tried numerous standard approaches, all of which had failed. After it was apparent their agents weren't coming back (well, some parts of them were inelegantly returned in a number of creative ways), The Agency had thought it would try and pressurize Mr Creed to communicate with them. This, perhaps, wasn't the wisest decision The Agency had made in its long, long existence. Dominant alpha males, as a rule, don't like to be told what to do by those beneath them. They, in fact, believe that as top predator, everyone is beneath them.

Agents are trained to find solutions to problems and get results. Use someone's weaknesses against them. Turn your weakness into strength and remember, everything is a weapon in the right hands. Keep focussed. Mr Creed's animal instincts were, in fact, a weakness, Athena had concluded.

Whereas the other agents had approached Creed on the basis that he was a (psychotic) man, Athena's approach would be different. She would reach out to his animal side. Top predators need careful handling. There was no use thinking he was a man, she thought as she looked at picture of him.

God, she could feel the strength of his being from those photos. He exuded masculinity and dominance. It was undeniable that a dark female part of herself felt an instinctive approval of him as a man. But those eyes…..eyes that took pleasure in pain. As she was assessing all different approaches to bringing Mr Creed to the discussion table, her mind momentarily wondered about him sexually….was there more to him than a rapist and killer? Did he even have a concept of rape? He would just take what he thought he owned and kill anyone that stopped him. How many human females could survive his animal need combined with his size and strength? There had been one she had a report on. She hoped for the sake of human women, he had been sticking to more enduring mutants for his needs.

It was interesting to note that the report on the human female survivor of an unwanted 'sexual encounter' with Mr Creed, stated that she had found herself intoxicated with Creed's presence - the classic effect of the pheromones of a highly dominant male predator on a female. She had reported she had felt an overwhelming sense of arousal, light-headedness and desire. The fear she had felt had turned to burning desire when he stood 20 feet away. To say her feelings on the experience were mixed was an understatement. She wanted him to mate with her. That was all she could think of.

Fascinating, Athena thought. It would be interesting experience to see if this creature had the same effect on her. She would love to objectively observe herself around this creature. Would that same desire to mate with him strike her?

'Bring him to the table, Agent' she had been told. She hadn't failed a mission yet.

This wouldn't be one to fail. If she did, she was sure Mr Creed would make it her last.

Athena had tracked Creed's location to a ten mile radius. It had taken two weeks and she knew he was somewhere close by. As she couldn't go to straight to him, there was only one solution to that problem.

Athena had gone to a colleague of hers who had acquired the pheromones of female big cats in heat. Athena had placed the bait down on the forest floor –the wet forest floor. Would he pick up the scent from miles away? Would this intrigue him at any level? Mere curiosity? Arousal?

If he could smell the sex pheromones of big cats from miles away then it was logical that he could smell her near him.

Athena had to become invisible to this creature's senses.

Creed could not/must not sense her near him. Precautions were required; her life depended on it.

Athena had pulled another favour and got her hands on something called a chameleon suit. Every part of her was covered from head to toe and she breathing from a small oxygen bottle. The chameleon suit disguised body heat, pheromones, sweat. It also blended into the visual landscape and could replicate natural sounds around it.

Although she was completely covered, Athena had placed some plastic objects in her nostrils. Just in case, she thought. Just in case.

In her right hand she held what looked like a small, plastic gun with a series of lights down the side of it. It looked very high tech as if it had just been stolen from a lab. It had, in fact….by Athena. It would, of course, be returned….at some point.

Come on, tom cat, she thought. Come and take the bait. Come and smell the little kitty cats in heat.

Athena felt a change in the forest. Yes…she could feel it strongly now. It was apparent to Athena that over the years she had developed a keen jungle sense – something humans in cities and desk jobs had allowed to fall into neglect.

Her skin tingled and she knew that he was nearby. The forest became quieter and all she could hear was the pitter patter of rainfall on leaves.

There she saw him. A huge, broad man in a long black, trench coat. Dark cropped hair, mutton chops and a face could be described as handsome but he was so much more than that. It was his presence. The forest seemed to recognise that he was king of the jungle and it was quiet in reverence.

Athena felt her heart beat a little faster. She knew he had heightened hearing and would be able to recognise the human heart. Come on suit, don't let me….don't let down…she whispered in her head as she tried to control her breathing.

Victor Creed approached the soaking wet mud and kneeled down. He sniffed the ground and then he let out a slow, low, growling noise. God, Athena thought. That noise was deep. It vibrated in her body and down into her groin. Jesus, she thought. Jesus…

Creed continued kneeling down and growling.

Athena involuntarily licked her lips and felt her breathing deepening. She knew her pupils were dilating, a sign of arousal and she felt her body start to respond.

Why was he still doing that? Athena asked herself. Trying to call to whatever made the pheromones? Calling to a female?

But his distraction could not be wasted.

Athena pointed her gun down at Creed's head. A red, laser light beamed out from the end of it and it touched Creed's ear. Yes, his instincts were like lightening and as soon as he felt it, he reacted but he was too late. The light let out a huge, high-pitched pulse directly into Creed's ear. He leapt up, roared with outstretched arms and threw a hand over both ears. Creed clocked where the beam of light was coming from but was in too much pain to move.

Athena knew from his look her position had been compromised and she needed to move to safer ground. She had a few minutes whilst he was incapacitated. She changed a setting on the gun, aimed at his jacket and shot a tiny piece of metal into his coat.

She changed the setting again on her gun, aimed at a passing critter and shot it. The critter shot off at high speed into the forest. Creed turned at sniffed in the direction of the critter and growled in the deepest and darkest way Athena had ever heard. Her body reacted on a deep level and she at this moment felt blessed she couldn't sense his pheromones.

Creed had been in heat. Sending out a growl to a female…dear god, didn't she know it…..

Creed now looked torn between getting up the tree where Athena was standing and pursuing the critter. He looked enraged as his instincts tore at him. He growled in pain and growled at the mixed primal instincts his body was demanding of him.

Athena jumped down the tree from branch to branch. She knew Creed would be unable to hear her at this moment. She landed on the ground and aimed her gun at others critters, firing the pheromone into them. Suddenly Creed was spinning around and around, growling in different directions.

Confused, tom cat?

She ran over to where he bent over, growling and snarling and quickly stuck a label on him with writing on it. He turned around and around. He could not smell or sense where the touch had come from. His nostrils were filled with pheromones…..his ears buzzed….he knew someone or something was near but he could not focus.

Athena ran off into the forest. She knew she had minutes before his hearing recovered. She knew his sexual instincts would be going wild with the smell of females in heat running around in all directions…..

In fact, five minutes passed before Creed recovered his senses.

He was deeply and darkly angry. An anger he hadn't felt for a long, long time.

He reached down to his coat and pulled the label off.

It read: "The Agency humbly requests the presence of Mr Victor Creed. Time and place below. Cuddles, Lady Black.

Victor Creed had a look of pure murder across his dark features.

Yes, he would attend. Yes, he would find out who Lady Black was and repay her. Yes, he would enjoy that. He would enjoy that a lot.

Ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Victor Creed walked slowly up the large stone stairs in front of a large building. The sky was overcast and rain threatened in the air. He looked the same as he had in the forest – dark clothes with a long, dark trench coat. His eyes had the look of a man with dark intent. He did.

He knew this building of old. He had been here over the decades – meeting different controllers. He had always been there on his terms. This time is was slightly different. It was still his choice not to come but this was the route to Lady Black.

He growled.

Lady Dead, he mused.

He walked into the building and he was greeted by a small, balding man with a serious face. He was a suit. Victor growled and the man seemed to visibly jump.

This was an agency run by mutants, not because these mutants were anti-human, merely because their mutations allowed them superior skills in the field. They were quite simply the best at espionage, warfare and other black operations.

Time and years had passed and technology had meant that a lot of close-hand work needed by the likes of Victor Creed were no longer necessary. But…. there was always work for a man such as he.

Creed was a very intelligent and rich man. He had his animalistic, dark side but he had a keen sense of survival and a desire to evolve in the modern times. Never become obsolete. Creed was not without his businesses and had investments in technological companies. He was still a superhuman predator. A superhuman predator who had been snared by…..

He felt his rage grow but he didn't want to show it…yet.

He assumed the agent calling herself Lady Black would not be present. She would be smart enough to keep away. But there would have been a report logged by her and it would give her name. It was somewhere.

Lady Black had been invisible to him. A female had…

A growl rumbled from his chest. A _female…._

_Cuddles_…..she had actually written the word _cuddles_….to him….HIM. The things he would do to her when he finally tracked her down. A wicked smirk played in the corner of his mouth, exposing a fang. It extended and he licked in in anticipation of things to come.

A mixture of feelings pulsed through him and he clenched and unclenched his hands, his claws extending and retracting.

Creed made a note of all the smells in the building. He wanted to remember the smell of everyone here in case he ever came across their scent again. He was trying to seek out the smell of someone who may be Lady Black. _Was _she in the building? _Was_ she watching him now? As he walked down the large corridor, he passed many female mutants…and he felt his desire grow. A desire to dominate and control. He knew he was exuding pheromones, he could always tell by the change in the females and even men he walked by.

He smiled…..at a deep level they all wanted to be claimed sexually by him. To be dominated, subdued and powerfully fucked.

Lady Black….when I get hold of you…..

When his senses had returned to him in the forest he felt a massive sense of sexual rage. He had followed the powerful sexual scent of females. It had filled his nostrils and senses and driven him to distraction.

His senses led him to an opening in the forest and the smell of overwhelming. His instincts told him there were females close, females on heat.. There was a red flash and his ears felt the most terrible pain. He had seen the light come from the trees – he knew someone was up there but his senses picked up nothing. Then more and more female pheromones coming from all areas of the forest. It overwhelmed him.

Then…the label. The invitation. The mocking tone of it…Creed struggled to keep composed. This female had outplayed him. She had used his senses against him and it had worked.

He guessed that her mutant ability must be to cloak herself.

_Had _she even been afraid? Had her heart pounded?

She could be following him now and this was an interesting experience for Creed. He hadn't felt this feeling since….he couldn't even remember if he ever had. To be hunted? Is that what it felt like?

Lady Black was starting to become an obsession. He would find out all about before the day was over and then he would hunt her. He didn't care what it cost him or how long it took.

Athena had known this would be the effect on him. This creature had refused to come to the table to talks. Agents had gone missing – some bodies or body parts had been found. The only way to get his attention would be to humiliate him and make him seek revenge. It was logical to her that he would attend the meeting only as a device to find out information about her. She knew Creed was clever. She had written a report but it had been sent privately to her controller at a safe email with no connection with names or the agency. Creed would get nothing there. She knew he would try it.

Athena had advised her superiors that if they wanted to employ Creed then it would be likely he would try and use her as a bargaining chip. He would offer to work with her. He would take on the job if they introduced him to her. Revenge would be the only reason he would attend. She knew that if this failed his next act would be to find out all information on all agents and track each one down and interrogate them.

Information on agents was stored on a secured, encrypted database. If anyone could get around that she was sure if would be an obsessive creature such as creed. However, Athena was on part a personal mission – one necessary for her survival.

In the forest she had shot a piece a tiny of metal into Creed's coat. This was in fact a tracking device. It was a high tech device that included sight and sound and biological readings.

Athena had left the forest on foot and had remained that way, running for three miles in her chameleon suit. She didn't want Creed to follow any kind of trail left by a vehicle. She knew he would easily be able to do that. After the three miles, she pulled out her gun, changed the setting and shot a beam into the air. Within minutes a helicopter arrived. A rope was lowered, she held onto it and the chopper disappeared into the night.

The tracking device had let her follow Creed's movements that night and up until present day. This had made Athena suspicious – he would have found it by now with his sense of smell. She would allow the first few hours as legimate information gathering. Anything after four hours of him being conscious she would dismiss. His senses would still be reeling from the female pheromones but they should recover by that time.

Creed had returned to his lodge very shortly after the incident in the forest. He had taken off his coat and, fortunately, he had flung it so that the camera in the chip had a view of the room. It was more tastefully decorated than she had imagined but had a very masculine air to it.

Athena tracked where he was living and pulled up a read-out on her computer.. It was a secluded lodge near the forest. She had accessed records on the building and found it was owned by a small company, a company he Creed owned via an off-shore account. Her research found he was renting his own company to himself – clever tom cat.

She watched Creed take off his shirt and he was standing in the room bare-chested. His physique was impressive. Well developed chest, shoulders and arms – a broad, strong back exuding incredible strength. His hand lowered down to his groin. He was apparently still very hard after being exposed to such powerful female pheromones. He was restless. He needed a release. Creed disappeared out of shot but Athena still had access to audio. There was silence for a few minutes and then she heard a loud roar. It was a noise that again hit her in the groin and she felt herself moisten. Her body seemed to have its own response to Victor Creed – one she didn't seem to have much say in. Interesting…

Athena noticed that Creed had a computer on a desk. Excellent, she thought. I wonder what you've been up to, tom cat.

Creed took a while to fall asleep but he was up early and left his lodge without any form of suspicion. His coat was still tagged when he left and she had a program running following his movement.

Athena wasted no time in paying his lodge a visit – in her suit. She installed wafer thin listening devices which would dissolve after one month and the same with visual surveillance devices. When she approached his bathroom, she realised this is where he had come to pleasure himself. She thought for a moment about that. She was thinking about what he may do later on in here. There was part of her that hoped he….would repeat his 'pleasuring' and she would be able to see it.

Stopping her thoughts about Creed, Athena moved over to his computer and proceeded to hack into his database. The level of security was high and she was taken down a few avenues before she was to able to access his files and download them.

Athena needed to know everything about a creature that would make it a life mission to find her. You are only as strong as your weakest link. At this point the weakest link was the Agency. She didn't expect to be betrayed but mistakes can happen. Creed knew they knew who she was and that made them vulnerable. She had put this in her report.

Ultimately if handing her over reduced the collateral damage to other agents and sensitive information, it would be logical to hand her over. She would. It made tactical sense. Which is why she needed her own bargaining chip if this dangerous game didn't go in her favour. She would need a lot of damaging information to negotiate a truce. And she found a lot.

Would the Agency hand her over? Possibly.

Or course she wasn't invited to the meeting but she was going to be there. Information is power. Information is King. Information is staying one step ahead and seeing another sunrise. She put on the suit and made her way to the building.

When Creed was walking down the corridor, she was actually following behind. It was an interesting feeling not to be noticed. She suddenly had a feeling of what it was like to be a mutant with a superpower. She also felt that if you took it for granted you would lose your edge. There was always an Achilles heel to everyone.

Creed was greeted by Athena's controller and the two of them walked further down the corridor. Athena had informed her controller that she taking cover for a few months. He had agreed. He had no idea about her suit. Athena made it her business not to let people know her business.

The two men stood in front of a large door and as they walked in Athena quickly and silently moved behind them. She walked to the corner of the room and stood there.

Creed and her controller sat down in chairs and Athena's eyes were drawn to Creed's face. God, those are angry eyes, she whispered in her head. His face was handsome – no denying that. His body so strong and powerful, he seemed to dwarf his seat. He exuded complete control. She looked at her controller and noticed that his eyes had changed. Creed was an alpha and her controller a beta male in his mind. Her controller's eyes showed this.

Her controller opened his mouth to begin talking when Victor raised a hand. Jesus….the size of it and those claws. This was a walking, talking bear.

"Don't talk, " Creed growled softly.

The controller raised his eyesbrows as if to say…go on.

"Hand over Lady Black and I won't kill all your agents," he said menacingly.

The controller leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"I am afraid that won't be possible, Mr Creed," the controller replied.

"I don't think you heard me," Creed replied. "This building's gonna have a lot of empty rooms if you don't." Victor growled.

"And what makes you think that SHE couldn't kill you, Mr Creed?" the controller asked. Creed grabbed the sides of the chairs and crushed them.

Sore point, tom cat? Athena thought.

Creed turned his head in her direction for one moment and Athena felt her heart beat harder. This chameleon suit had a telepathic inhibitor in it. No thoughts should be received. He touched the back of his neck. Was it her eyes on him?

"Mr Creed we do not respond to intimidation and threats," said the controller. "and they are unnecessary. We have an excellent proposition for you," he continued. "A very lucrative proposition for you."

"Agents will start turning up in dumpsters tonight if you don't hand her over to me." Victor growled.

"Mr Creed before you decide to go on a pointless killing rampage, please would you take a look at the proposal,".the controller asked, handing over a file.

Creed merely glared at him. Athena knew he was sizing him up as prey. However, he took the file and he read the report in seconds.

Creed actually had a smirk on his face.

"I can see why you need me," he growled.

"The money is good," the controller said.

Creed handed the file back.

"Lady Black," Creed growled softly. The controller shook his head.

"That's my price," he said.

The controller leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

Creed leaned back ad looked at the ceiling. He inhaled slowly and deeply and then slowly breathed out.

"I can smell over 300 hundred mutants in this building. I know their smell and I can find every single one. I can smell two females on you….young females. Your daughters?" He looked the controller in the eyes and the message was not missed.

"Mr Creed, constant threats will not succeed in this room," the controller said.

"They're promises, not threats. Are you really willing to take the risk? "Creed smiled, showing his fangs. "Are you?"

"Mr Creed,…."

"You know my price. Give her to me and I will do your job and leave your family alone," Creed snarled.

"Mr Creed, I can not possibly hand over an agent to you to murder," the controller said.

"Sure you can," Creed said slowly.

"She is worth ten of you, Mr Creed. I would see you dead before her," the controller said calmly.

"Aww…sweet," Creed replied. "But is she worth your daughters?" Creed sniffed the air….

The controller looked firmly at Creed.

"I can smell your fear," Creed said.

The controller leaned back in his seat. "I'll think about it," he said.

"No..," Creed said. "That won't save them".

"Hand her over…today "Creed said.

"She is not in a position to be contacted," the controller said.

"Find her and get her to me," Creed said, standing up. Nod, if you understand. The controller leaned back and slowly nodded.

"Good boy," he said and walked towards the door. "I look forward to hearing from you,"

Athena's reaction was a practical one. Close down all operations and disappear. She knew Creed would not believe her controller when he didn't hand her over. That was something she had to stop.

Athena followed Creed out of the building and watched him go into a bar. She looked at the same of it and then took herself a few miles away.

"Victor Creed?" the barman asked. Creed looked over and swigged a beer. "There's a call for you…"

Victor Creed stood up and walked to the other side of the counter and picked up the receiver.

"Hello Mr Creed, "said a crisp upper-class English accent. "This is Lady Black. I believe you've been asking for me,

Creed's eyes glinted and he smirked. Ballsy, he thought. He didn't hear any fear in her voice.

"Lady Black," Creed said slowly and incredibly deeply. Athena felt his voice go straight down her spine and into her groin.

"It appears, Mr Creed, that I may of offended you the other evening," Athena said, aware herself that her voice had become huskier.

"Hmm…why not come join me and apologise," Creed said softly. He was listening closely to her voice. Listening for fear. Listening for arousal.

"That's a very kind offer, Mr Creed. However, I feel I really must decline at this moment in time," Athena replied.

"You've got a lot of guts, princess…I'll give you that," Creed said. "I can't wait to spill them".

"That's extremely kind of you, Mr Creed. I sure it will be a delightfully slow and agonising experience."

"You know me well, princess," Creed whispered and Athena felt the heat rising in her groin.

She paused for a moment.

Athena observed herself take a deep breath as his voice entered her ear. Deep, gruff….masculine…so masculine. She just listened to him breathe for a moment.

"I have a proposition,"

"Uh huh…" he said softly.

"I have information on all of your financial and other less savoury dealings. Personally, I have no interest in them but I am sure there are those who do. I apologise for resorting to blackmail. I always find it rather lacking in imagination. So this is the deal, Mr Creed. Stop pursuing me, take the job and the money and both of us go on our way – as if our paths had never crossed."

Creed stared ahead of himself, taking in this information. She'd been to the lodge and she had left no scent. She had accessed all his private files. She had clearly seen him go into the bar. This bitch was clever. Creed let out a long, deep menacing growl into the phone.

"I am sure you are aware that I am not joking in this matter," Athena said softly.

Victor Creed found himself smirking menacingly. His fangs had grown and his claws were fully extended.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Athena asked. "Can we conclude this matter?"

Creed said nothing and listened to Athena breathing on the end of the phone.

Creed chuckled.

"Are we agreed" She whispered.

Creed was breathing heavily and Athena found herself closing her eyes for a moment.

"Agreed," he whispered back, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Excellent," she whispered.

"How about a drink, princess," he whispered.

Athena said nothing.

"You've got my hands tied, princess. What can I do to you?" Creed whispered.

"Thank you for the kind offer, Mr Creed, but I must decline,".

"Scared?" he asked.

"Cautious, Mr Creed" Athena said. "I wouldn't climb into the cage of a tiger."

"I like the way you say my name, "Creed whispered. "I have another name you can call me."

"And what is that?"

"_Master_," Creed said slowly.

Athena paused for a moment.

"Now, why would I _ever _do that, Mr Creed?" Athena asked softly.

Creed chuckled.

"Because you want me to fuck you, princess."

Athena felt a shot of heat pass through her groin. She paused for a moment and felt the heat in her body growing.

"If you were here, you'd be begging me to fuck you over the bar," Creed whispered.

Athena tried to control her breathing. The way he said fuck sent shivers down her spine.

Creed chuckled. "I know women like you, " Creed whispered. "You spend so much time in charge but you really want….is to submit,".

Athena listened to his voice. It had such a powerful, dark quality to it. She found herself thinking about his life. How long he had lived. How many years that voice had been on the earth next to her short time. She knew that he had a brother – another powerful male.

"Maybe…maybe not, Mr Creed. Maybe I'll find your brother and submit to him," she whispered.

Creed growled and began slowly to claw the chair next to him –scraping the wood deeply.

"Yes, I'm sure he has the same…animal appeal," Athena whispered. "Maybe he's even stronger than you".

Creed growled deeply.

"I am going to find you and fuck you, princess,"

Athena breathed deeply.

"You know you want it " he said deeply and softly. "I know it,,," he dropped his voice even quieter. "_You_ know it,"

Images flashed through her mind and she shook her head to remove them.

Creed stood up and looked through the window.

"You're nearby " Creed said. "I can sense it," he whispered.

Athena opened her eyes and looked around. She was only a few miles away from the bar.

"Oh, wasn't that on my profile, princess?" he asked softly. "Was my 'sixth' sense left out?"

Athena licked her lips.

"Or did your little profile leave out I can track sound? Sloppy."

Athena inhaled slowly.

"I can track your voice, princess," he said. "I can always find you."

"And I can always find you, Mr Creed," she whispered in a husky voice

Creed growled slowly and there was a small smirk on his face.

"Maybe next time, I won't leave that handsome head on those shoulders".

"You think you can take me, little girl?" Creed whispered.

"For over a hundred years, Mr Creed, you have been king of the jungle – an indestructible predator who cannot die. But now….technology has caught up with you. Now, even a _girl_ can take you".

Creed snarled and let out a roar. The barman leapt backwards and dropped a glass. He was terrified.

Creed gripped the phone and huskily said: "You listen to me, princess. Start running…cos I am coming…" Creed smirked. "And that little trick you do with camouflaging yourself, is not match for my sixth sense…not even close".

Athena breathed deeply and said softly. "I am not a woman to provoke, Mr Creed. You'd be wise to remember that".

"No, you're a bitch I'm gonna fuck, remember that," he said and slammed the receiver down.

Athena looked at her phone.

He was wrong about her voice. She had used disguised it with a voice modulator. She had not known about the sixth sense, however. She had an inkling of that in the controller's room where he had seemed to sense her.

Strengths are weaknesses and weaknesses are strengths. Victor Creed was coming after her and she would need to prepare.

It would be foolish of her to under-estimate him. His weakness was that he DID under-estimate her.

His years of being top predator meant he saw females as things to fuck and/or kill….and not necessarily in that order, Athena thought. His blind fury would be working against him and his desire to dominate her - a woman would be obsessive - clouding his thinking.

I will take the fight to you, tom cat. You shouldn't under-estimate me. Times have changed, Mr Creed.

Victor Creed closed his eyes and tried to focus in on Athena. He felt something…he felt it close by and he grinned wickedly…..


	3. Chapter 3

Athena took a sip of her coffee and turned to her friend, Mark - handing over a memory stick.

Mark was a very old friend and a bit of a recluse. A lot of recluse, actually. He was a scientific genius, very rich and it was he who had passed over his chameleon suit to Athena for 'testing'. Athena had not handed it back as she definitely would be needing it – relying on it, in fact.

It had been another friend of Mark's who had got the pheromones for Athena.

"In a nutshell, the suit works on ferals," Athena said, looking at her friend, who always reminded her of a classic science professor – glasses and a beard.

"Completely?" Mark asked, double checking.

Athena thought for a moment. "There was a moment I thought Creed was sensing me," Athena said. "In my controller's room. He turned his head towards me when I was looking at him,".

"This was the second time you used the suit around him?" Mark asked. He seemed very interested in this matter.

"Yes, "Athena replied.

"Hmmm," he said and took a swig of his coffee.

"Hmm?" Athena asked.

"Hmmm,"Mark replied.

Athena laughed. "Please…just a little bit more than that. I will be putting my life on the line with that suit. Is there a problem?"

"I can't know without further research," Mark said.

"Could ferals adapt to the suit?" Athena asked.

"I have no way of knowing without exposing it further to them," he replied. "It's possible," he said.

"So speculate. _How_ could he lock onto me?" she asked. "How did he feel me in that room?"

"It may have been your imagination," Mark said.

"Come on….." Athena said, urging her friend. "Just…speculate. I need to know everything that could make me vulnerable to Creed. Let's check everything, ok?"

Her friend also looked up to the ceiling.

"Let's start with what we know. We definitely know some things about feral mutants. In the case of Creed and his brother, they have accelerated healing and superhuman strength. Their five senses are extraordinary. I have only come across another case of a feral female in eastern Europe. She lost her head."

Athena looked down and furrowed her brow.

"God, no wonder he has anger issues. Female ferals are low on the ground" Athena asked. "I mean, who can Creed mate with and survive? it would need to be a yeti," Athena smiled at her friend, who smiled back,

Her friend nodded and thought about it for a moment." That is actually an interesting point," Mark said.

"What is?" Athena asked.

"Their lack of mates. They still have the same needs as any creature to find a mate and breed. In many ways, they are an endangered species," Mark said.

Athena sighed. "It's a shame I am going to have to remove his head".

Mark looked at her in with a raised eyebrow.

"You surprise me," he said softly. Mark looked her up and down and chewed his lip for a moment.

"Have you been exposed to his pheromones?" he asked.

"No," Athena replied. "Suited up at all time".

Mark leaned back, contemplating these words.

"I want to do some tests on you, "he said.

"Why?" Athena asked. "I'm all clear," she said. "I've been exposed to nothing".

Mark rubbed his forehead." Hmmm," he said. "Yes, that is true to an extent. You have been exposed to his….voice."

Athena gave Mark a strange look. She was too intelligent to dismiss any information her friend would tell her.

"What about his voice? So what?"

"Talk me through what happened in the forest," he said.

Athena took a breath. "I baited the ground with a lot of pheromones, he came, he growled, I deafened him and stuck a label on him. He was thrilled with all of this, naturally".

"Naturally," Mark smiled at her.

Mark drummed his fingers on the table.

"What kind of growl?" Mark asked.

Athena narrowed her eyes and thought about it. "I would have to say…..a very horny growl, Mark. Why…why on earth does that matter?"

Mark asked Athena to walk with him a one of his machines. He asked her to step in it and on a large screen on her wall she could see an outline of her body with colours and codes, most of which she had no idea what it meant. Mark pressed and tapped keys and Athena saw charts and numbers, again…she had no idea what it meant.

Mark chuckled and Athena frowned.

"I really don't like it when you do that, Mark," Athena said.

"Isn't that interesting," he said.

"What?" Athena asked. "What is it?"

"Your pheromone production has increased by 75 per cent," he said. "Now…that is incredible!"

Athena looked at him with concern. "What would cause that?"

Mark scratched his head.

"In nature, many females need to be brought into heat to mate. Did you find his growl arousing?"

Athena looked at her friend and nodded. "Yes"…."actually, it was unlike anything I had ever experienced".

Mark smiled at her in a knowing way and began to chuckle again. "I think,,,he brought the nearest available female into heat"

Athena did not smile at this. "What?"

"He growled for sex. Your body said yes," Mark said flatly, his eyes barely hiding his amusement.

Athena was seriously contemplating this. Yes, it had been arousing, there was no doubt about that at all.

"So…?" Athena asked.

"So….I'm not entirely sure. All I can tell you is that body is producing massive amounts of pheromones – more than is humanly normal. In fact, this is the highest I have ever seen on a human. It is quite incredible. There are more tests I would love to do…"

Athena sat and thought hard for a moment.

"But you don't want to jump my bones, do you?" Athena asked.

Mark shook his head. "No more so than usual, sweetie," he chuckled. "Maybe when it comes to being exposed to ferals, pheromones are different. I just don't know….this is all speculation. But you are reluctant to kill him, aren't you?"

Mark was smiling at Athena, enjoying her friend seeming a bit out of control.

"Did the big cat man make you horny?" Mark asked and chucked.

Athena stared at Mark. Well, more of a glare. She chucked a pen at him.

"Can your reduce my pheromone production? " she asked.

"Yes, I can get you inhibitors," Mark said.

"Excellent, " Athena looked at her friend. "I'll pick them up".

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Creed's brother," she said.

Athena parked her car and walked towards the battered old bar. There was music and loud voices blaring out from the old place.

Her sources had located James Logan. She looked at his photo. He reminded her of Creed but he had a saner look about him. Like his brother – he was handsome with an air of danger..

Why was she coming here?

There was something she needed to know and this was the way she thought she would get an answer. She had the chameleon suit packed in her bag, plus the inhibitors, which she had not yet taken. This was her own experiment and she was deeply curious.

Athena walked into the bar and some appreciative eyes turned her way, but she avoided them. She went to the bar and ordered herself a beer. She knew James Logan would get here in about ten minutes and she wanted to take a seat as far away from the bar as she could. There was seating upstairs and she took herself up there, pushing by a couple of women. The place was heaving and the music was pounding. She placed herself in the furthest corner and sat there, hidden from the majority of the bar.

She looked at her watch. Her information told her this was his usual routine and she waited. She looked around her and looked at the people. Some were kissing, some were laughing, some were making eyes at her…but none of the men approached her. Interesting…..very interesting….

Athena suddenly felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. The room had changed for her and she felt very aware of a presence within all the hundreds of people. She felt her heart race. She knew her pupils had dilated and she unconsciously moistened her lips. She knew James Logan had entered into the bar. Although Athena had not been in the presence of Creed's pheromones she was aware an alpha feral was in the building ….she could sense something powerful – she started to become light-headed. She observed herself and found it incredible. Her body was changing – she was becoming wet and her nipples hardening. Dear lord, this was the effect from this distance. Athena's good sense told her that this was the effect he could be having on all females and probably was. But there was a slight difference.

Athena looked through the crack in a dozen or so people and saw Logan walking up the stairs. He had an intense look on his face and he was looking around, smelling the air. Athena pulled away closer into the corner of the room and reached into her bag, where the inhibitors were. She was about to put it in her mouth, when someone stumbled over and knocked it out of her hand. It went flying across the floor. She had one more and pulled it into her hand. She was about to put it in her mouth when a strong grip across her wrist pulled her to her feet. She looked up into Logan's eyes, which were totally dilated. His face was rugged – his presence was overwhelming.

He pulled Athena hard into his chest,

Uh…she gasped, as she slammed into him.

He gripped her hair pulling her head backwards, holding her face inches from his as he looked over her face. Athena opened her mouth to say something but he merely crushed his mouth against hers – pushing her lips further apart. Athena felt his tongue dominate her mouth and kiss with incredible power. One arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to him tightly. She simply could not move out of this grip.

He pulled her hair back harder and he pulled away from her mouth. Her plunged his mouth down on her neck and started to bite. She felt his breath on her ear and heard him growl. Athena was wet. She was losing rapid control of her body. Her heart began to pound and her breathing was becoming a pant.

Logan reached down and gripped her butt, pulling her even closer to him. One hand moved its way to her breast and squeezed it, hard. Athena felt herself weakening…losing control…

He reached around and started to undo her jeans. Dear god, was he going to take her right here? No…that can't happen…not why I am here…not why I am here…she repeated in her mind.

Athena pulled her head away, leaned towards her hand and managed to get the pill into her mouth, as Logan's mouth plunged back to her neck. She felt his bite deepen.

Athena had wanted to know if her body was producing pheromones for a feral male….yes…. was the answer to that one. This was the only way she knew of checking. Logan was the only other feral male she knew of. She simply didn't have time for scientific research. She was up against Creed and she needed to know what strengths and weaknesses she had against him.

Logan lifted her up under her legs and carried her towards the wall. He seemed oblivious to anyone watching.

Logan was kissing Athena with ferocity and he started to….slow down a bit…..as if coming to his senses…Athena was trying to move out of his arms but it was futile.

As the inhibitor kicked in, Logan slowed down his kissing some more. Athena was finally able to move her mouth away and she was able to whisper: "Let's go someplace else ". Logan was still in the grip of his desire but she was getting through to him.

Logan slowly put her down and nodded, caressing her breast with one hand.

"Sure,"he whispered, looking down into her eyes with obvious desire.

"I need to go and freshen up….meet you outside?" Athena asked, trying to remove herself from his grip. He seemed reluctant to do so, holding onto on but a few more moments and he slowly nodded, as if trying to waken up.

"See you outside, " she said huskily, feeling her bruised lips and the skin tingle from his facial hair.

Athena moved out of his grip, looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly. She went straight into the toilet, locked the cubicle and put on the chameleon suit. She managed to climb out of a tiny window and run straight towards her car….but Logan was standing next to it.

Athena stopped dead and didn't move.

Logan had clearly smelt her scent on the vehicle and was waiting.

Damn…thought Athena.

Athena began to walk by him but he was on the alert.

She stopped again.

Was he sensing her? He seemed to look right at her and smell the air. There was part of him that she was sure could sense her. Were ferals adapting to this suit? Did they just adapt to every kind of threat?

Logan appeared to be looking right at her – as if trying to figure out if something was there or not. Athena felt her heart begin to pound. She stared at him and he seemed just to stare at her.

He took a step forward and Athena did not move. She kept completely still and watched him. It was clear he could not see her but it was apparent to Athena that he knew there was something there.

She also felt her body calming down from the inhibitors. Oh, she could just imagine Mark's face when she reported this to him.

Athena had no choice….she would just have to run again.

Nah…she'd steal a car.

Athena crept by Logan but his eyes seemed to follow her – it was….not a great feeling.

She managed to get by the other side of the car park and get into the car. She could easily start a car,,,and she did. It just happened, unfortunately, to be Logan's.


	4. Chapter 4

Athena drove the car out of the car park as quickly as could. Logan was alerted to this almost immediate and began chasing at full speed after her, shouting obscenities.

Athena put her foot and looked in the mirror and saw him pursuing as fast as he could. Anyone watching would see a car driving itself.

The car was not in the best condition it could be and it wasn't long before she realised that the car would not hold out. No….Athena thought. No..no..no…

It was also beginning to rain and she had to pull the car off the road into a field.

She leapt out of the car and looked down at the ground…it was becoming muddy. She walked forward and she realised she was leaving footprints – there was nothing her suit could do about it.

She had only got a few miles away – she knew Logan would catch up with the car and any footprints.

Athena looked in the back of the car and rummaged through some bags. She pulled out a pair of large trainers and quickly shoved them over her own camouflaged feet. She smeared away her own tracks and then walked towards the side of the road, leaving a man's footprints. She hoped that was what it looked like…she was improvising.

When she got to the road, it was pretty clear of mud. She took the shoes off and threw them into a bush. She then began to run down the middle of the road in the middle of no-where and hoped she would find shelter. Thunder rolled across the sky and the rain began to belt down. Athena was extremely physically fit and could easily run a marathon – she just might have to. She needed to put distance between her and Logan.

Athena ran for an hour and full pace and she passed nothing that would act as shelter. She held her hand out infront of her and saw that the rain splattering hard against it, showed a faint outline of it – like a ghost.

Her plan was to take shelter and then go back to the car park and get her car. She would wait until the very early hours of the morning and so that. In the meantime she would wait out the storm and hope Logan had retrieved his car and gone.

Athena saw a large object up in the distance on the right. It looked like a barn. She needed to make a decision to stop or to keep going. Stop, she assessed and then go back. She ran closer up to the barn and saw that it was abandoned and not in great condition. She looked at the ground – muddy…damn! She saw that there was a tree, which she climbed up into it effortlessly. She reached a branch and then became to swing on it, so that she landed on a dry piece of ground. She then leapt forward into somersault and landed on another piece of dry ground. She managed to do this until she landed next to the barn door and then walked into it.

The rain was now pelting down. She didn't know how much longer she had of oxygen – she would have to conserve it. She would have to take her head mask off soon.

She waited for twenty minutes and felt that enough had passed but then she felt something – her jungle sense kicked in. There was someone nearby. She heard the footsteps of someone walking up to the bar door and it was kicked open.

Creed.

Athena's heart began to pound. He stood there, a giant of a man silhouetted against the moonlight. For a moment she absolutely froze and she immediately began to look around herself. There was a small gap in the wood on the opposite side of the barn.

Creed took a step forward slowly and stood there. It was dark in the barn but you could still see with the naked eye. She could see Creed's face – handsome, deadly – angry.

He took another step forward and Athena felt herself taking deeper breaths. Assess agent, assess…she thought. Get to the gap…get to the gap…..

"I know you're here, little girl," Creed whispered. He took another step forward and smirked.

"Show yourself, " he said huskily.

"I'm not going to kill you, little girl, " he whispered. "I'm just gonna teach you some obedience".

The tone of his voice so deep and masculine, Athena felt it once again in her groin. She knew the inhibitors she had lowered her pheromone production but she still felt his presence.

Creed took another step forward.

"Don't make me angry, " he whispered.

He clearly couldn't see her but he knew that she was there – somewhere. She thought of making it to the barn door if he got clear of it….she would then need to leave the same way she arrived – leaving no footprints. This seemed the better option as she noticed he had clocked the gap in the side of the barn and he was making his way towards it.

Stay calm…he can't see you….stay calm….

Creed was slowly approaching the other side of the barn.

Athena stayed still.

He suddenly turned, pounced on all fours and threw himself towards the barn door and reached out…..but caught nothing. It would not be long before he pounced at full speed around the barn, covering all areas in seconds.

Athena did the only thing she thought she could do under these circumstances.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr Creed, " she said. Creed turned instantly in her direction and smiled wickedly.

Athena switched off her suit and took off her mask.

"Hello, I'm Athena," she said, extending her hand and walking towards him. "I'm sorry I brought you out on a night like this."

Creed looked her up and down slowly.

"A red head….I like red heads, " he whispered. Athena took another step forward with her hand extended. She brought herself right up before him. He smirked, outstretched his huge hand and grabbed hers. Athena internally winced at the pain of his crushing grip but did not show it.

"You're a human?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

"Indeed," Athena replied. "And your tracking ability is phenomenal. No wonder the agency is still interested in you, after all these years."

Athena realised he was not releasing her hand. "And I thought, Mr Creed, that we had an agreement. You leave me alone and all your 'businesses' are kept quiet".

Athena looked up at Creed – he simply dwarfed her. She was only 5ft4" and petite. He looked down and Athena could still see the look of disbelief in his eyes.

He leaned down and sniffed her.

"You have balls, little girl…I'll give you that," he whispered. "…and I don't like deals".

"And you are an incredible predator…old man," she whispered back up to him. "And I don't really appreciate the threat of rape".

Creed smirked down at her, he ran huge finger across her jaw and then held her face, turning it to one side and then the other.

"Rape?" he whispered and smirked.

He leaned down and put his mouth next to her ear…"You want me to fuck you, " he whispered and shivers went up her spine. "Hardly rape, " he whispered, pulling back her hair from her neck.

He stopped dead. He sniffed her neck.

"Jimmy, " he whispered, looking at Logan's bite mark. He sniffed it again. He looked actually stunned for a moment and then he looked at her with very dark, steely eyes. He pulled her to him, gripped her hair – much harder than Logan had and brought his face right down to hers.

Athena tried to control her breathing but she did actually gasp.

"Where is my brother?" He asked – Athena could feel the breath on her face.

"He has amnesia, Mr Creed, " Athena said softly. "I think you'd find a brotherly reunion somewhat disappointing".

"Where is James Logan?" He asked, his mouth centimetres from her.

"He's here, pal," Logan said.

Creed turned to look at his brother standing in the doorway, his claws fully extended.

"And I think you should let the lady go".


	5. Chapter 5

Creed shoved Athena away from him and stared at his brother. Athena staggered and recovered her footing. She looked from one to the other and took a step back.

"Jimmy?" Creed asked in a softer voice, taking a step forward.

"You know me, pal?, "Logan growled.

Athena looked at the blades sticking out of his fists – deadly.

"It's Victor…you're brother, "he said, taking another step forward.

"Stay there, pal," Logan whispered.

Athena took a step closer to the gap in the barn. She noticed that Creed's claws had extended, as had his fangs.

"Stay where you are, red, "Logan said to Athena. "I've got questions for you".

Athena stopped for a moment, until his attention went back onto Creed. I am second priority here, she thought. Take advantage, agent.

"Don't you recognise me, Jimmy?" Creed asked.

"No." Logan said.

Creed roared. "We're the same, Jimmy. We're the same blood,"

Creed walked forward.

"I will drop you, "Logan whispered.

"You can't kill me, Jimmy, " Creed whispered. "You never could".

Neither had noticed that Athena had turned her suit back on and exited via the gap in the side of the barn. Logan looked over and saw that she was gone.

"Where did she go? Who is she?" Logan whispered, sniffing the air.

"She's mine," Creed whispered. "That's all you need to know, Jimmy".

"Really, pal? You didn't notice my bite mark on her neck?" He whispered.

Creed's eyes darkened.

"Jimmy,,,,,,Jimmy," Creed said softly and shook his head. "Don't you have a hug for your brother?"

"I have no memory of you, bub," Logan said,

"Don't call me bub…..Jimmy," Creed warned.

"Don't call me Jimmy… _bub_," Logan growled.

Creed bared his teeth and snarled. Logan growled back.

"This is like old times," Creed smirked.

"I don't know who you are," Logan said.

This was too much for Creed. He let out a huge roar and ran towards Logan. He leapt onto all fours and with incredible speed and strength launched himself at his brother.

Logan stuck out his claws and double impaled Creed in the chest. Creed roared and then smirked.

"This will prove it, Jimmy," Creed said as he pulled himself away from the blades and ripped open his shirt.

"You see," Creed whispered as the wounds began to heal instantly. "We are family".

Logan looked at Creed with a mixture of emotions.

"You're still a dick," Logan said.

Creed roared at Logan, picked him up…held him above his head….. and threw him at the side of the barn. He smashed through it at high speed and landed on his back.

Creed smiled wickedly. Logan pushed himself up as Creed walked out of the hole.

"You didn't always have those, "Creed said – pointing at the shiny blades. "You had little bone claws, which I used to _crush_ when you got out of line".

"Psychiatrists would love you, bub," Logan said.

Logan raised his claws – Creed outstretched his arms and roared.

The whooshing noise of helicopter blades stopped both men in their tracks. Stoplights were on the pair of them and both put their hands over their eyes for a moment. Before either of them could do anything, two nets were shot out from the side of the helicopter and they landed on each of the men. Logan tried to slice it but the material was as strong as his claws.

Creed tried to break out of it but could not. He snarled and growled.

The nets were tightened and the next thing they knew they were both pulled up into the air and trailed behind the helicopter which disappeared into the distance.

Athena had watched all this from the top of a hill. Interesting….

She didn't think the helicopter was one of The Agency's. She was sure that there would be a lot of people on the planet who would be interested in one or both of the brothers. They had a form of immortality people would kill for. She could imagine scientists wanting to get their hands on their genetics. Breed more of them? Clone them? Create legions of walking, talking self-repairing killing machines.

She could not allow them to fall into enemy hands.

She could see the helicopter going off in the distance and she kept her eye on the direction. Her suit had optional night vision and she flicked it on.

She began to run, cutting across fields, jumping over fences….just to keep them in her sight. They were getting further away but Athena kept her eye on its direction.

Athena had been running for miles and the helicopter was now a spec in the distance but she relentlessly pursued it. Determined and focussed and downright bloody minded…she ran on.

Who had taken them? How did they know where they were? Was it that mutant Magneto?

Athena was running at full pace but the helicopter was now out of sight. It must have landed – somewhere about 15 miles away, she estimated. Athena kept running…..keeping focussed. She felt her legs begin to become tired but she pushed herself on.

After some time, Athena guessed she must be close and stopped to catch her breath. She breathed deeply and bent over for a moment, panting.

It had to be around here…..the wildlife seemed a bit spooked – but where. There were no hills…..it had to be underground. Hmm…she thought. An underground facility? Very interesting. Where are you? How do I get in?

Athena knew there would be high levels of security. Her suit protected her from many of them – sight, sound, heat and telepathy. It did not disguise her weight, for example, and there could easily be pressure pads around. Once again, she would need to get into the trees and observe – see what came and went and then she would find a way to get inside.

Athena sat in the tree for at least three hours. She checked her oxygen supply – it was an incredible device and she couldn't work out why it hadn't run out. It seemed to replenish itself at a certain point. She had no idea how Mark did it but that was why he was a genius and she was a field agent.

Athena heard a sound…..a large, rumbling sound…it felt as though the entire ground was shaking. She held onto the tree as it began to move sideways. The ground was parting in two and there was the noise of a helicopter. Athena jumped down and watched as the black helicopter took to the sky. Before the ground closed again, she jumped down the side, of the hole and grabbed onto a hook sticking out the side.

She looked down. Twenty feet onto a platform…easy.

She jumped and landed well, rolling to recover. She ran across the helicopter launch pad and saw that there was a control room opposite. Three men sat in there and they were oblivious to her. She needed access to the computers. She needed a layout of the facility and she needed to know where the feral brothers had been taken. She needed to know what she had stumbled on.

Remove the three men, agent. Access their computer. Do not injure….do not raise alarm.

Athena walked around the back of the control room and looked through the window. She knocked on the door. One of them went to open it but there was no-one there.

"It's not funny, Spyder," the man said. "Knock it off".

Hmm…someone called Spyder knocks on doors and is apparently invisible. There's always an idiot in every job.

Athena knocked on the door again and this time the man pulled the door open aggressively. This was the opportunity she needed. She quickly moved herself into the control room and stood in the corner, observing.

The man stood closed the door and sat back down, muttering under his breath. She stood there and watched them for about an hour. She was able to get a look at the screens they were working on.

One of the screens showed images of what looked like prison cells. The images flicked from different angles. She could see people inside cells. Not good, she thought. Never good.

The other screens showed a laboratory and also shots of outside the facility.

What are you up to? What are you doing here?

She looked again at the screen of the laboratory and saw that two men were being deposited there. Both were bound to large beds, holding them firmly down.

Hello tom cat…she thought. It just hasn't been your week, has it?

She saw that Logan was strapped down to the bed next to him,

Mutant experimentation. Disgusting.

Athena needed to know how to get the laboratory and how to get to the cells. She was lucky that one of the men took a call. He said yes, he'd come down to the laboratory to assist with 'the packages'. Thank you, lady luck. You're not always on my side but thank you.

She followed the man out of the door and down the long, long corridor. He then pressed the button for a lift. It arrived and she slipped inside. She looked at the numbers – 20 levels. Big but big can be vulnerable.

The lift went down to level 16 and the man got out. She followed him into another corridor which seemed to have dozens of rooms along it. It had a white, sterile feel to it. There was a creepy air and she felt only bad things happened down here. She figured the prisoners were kept at level 20 and they were brought up here for experimentation. How long had this been here?

The man stopped and opened the door. She slipped by him. She looked down at the awake faces of Creed and Logan – their mouths taped up and their bodies straining to get free. The room looked as though it was preparing for some kind of hellish medical surgery. She looked across the room and saw a small, thin man with round glasses. He had the kind of face that was pure evil. A man without feeling or care. With him were two male assistants but he had obviously thought another male would be useful.

Athena crept around the side of Creed and he sniffed the air…again a look of disbelief passing across his eyes. She looked under the bed and saw that that straps worked on some kind of metal clasping.

Athena crawled under the bed. She figured the clasps would make a lot of noise when they clipped apart. She would just have to go for it at full speed.

One…

She heard the doctor make noises at Creed. "What a fantastic specimen it is," he said.

Two….

The doctor leaned over Creed…his eyes full of rage and bloodlust.

"Over 150 years old….incredible."

Three….

Athena flicked on clasp, the next then the next…..ten in all.

Creed roared and thrust himself free of the clasps. He grabbed the doctor by the neck and threw him against the wall.

Athena rolled under Logan's bed and repeated the same thing.

The three men were faced with two naked, very large and powerful..not to mention angry feral brothers….growling at a terrifying volume and baring their teeth. Athena crawled out from under the bed and was faced with a back view of the two brothers. There were, indeed, very fine specimens of men – possessing muscled, toned, strong bodies. Creed and Logan were narrowing towards the other three men together – moving at the same pace, working as a pair.

Their prey didn't last long and Athena turned her eyes away for a moment.

Logan and Creed looked at each other….there was a level of recognition…of similarity.

"This changes nothing, princess, "Creed growled huskily. "Nothing at all".

Logan looked around. He quickly outstretched an arm, and grabbed Athena. He estimated where her head was and pulled down the mask. Athena's whole body became visible.

"Hello Red, " Logan looked him seriously in the eyes and said.

"We appear to be in an underground facility that is conducting mutant experimentation. There are 20 levels and the bottom levels contain prisoners. I am going to free them and them do my best to destroy this hell hole."

Logan smiled at her. "Really, Red? All on your own?"

Creed walked over towards them. Athena was more than aware of their nakedness and she knew Creed was challenging her not to look down at his manhood. He stood in front of her all she could think of in that moment was how stunningly beautiful his arms and chests were.

"I wouldn't put it past her, Jimmy," Creed smirked.

"There is a lift at the end of the corridor that will take you to the surface levels," Athena said to the pair of them.

"No, red. I'm coming with you, " Logan said, holding her arm. Creed grabbed her other arm.

"It's time to visit the basement, kids" he whispered, looking Athena in the eyes and sending a bolt of electricity through her. This much masculinity, even with the inhibitors, was….something else.


	6. Chapter 6

"They're locking down the facility" Athena said, once again camouflaged. The lift had been paralysed and metals bars was slamming down around them. They proved no problem for Logan, who sliced their way through.

Athena, Creed and Logan found the emergency steps and Creed was bounding down them on all fours, followed by Logan. Athena ran as fast as she could.

"Come on, Jimmy-boy," Creed called after his brother. "You're gettin' slow".

"Will you shut-up, pal?" Logan growled after him.

The two ferals had gone back to the room where they had been stripped, killed the guards and quickly dressed. Athena had taken one of their radios and plugged it into her ear. She had taken a couple of guns and was shooting out cameras as they moved along the corridors. Control was going crazy in her ear.

Creed had got to the bottom quickly and had slammed his way through the door. She heard screams and yells – the brothers were making their presence known.

Why Creed was helping, she didn't know. Maybe to stay close to his brother?. She doubted he'd care about incarcerated mutants. She assessed the only thing that he came close to caring out was Logan. They had been through so much together for so many years. In many ways they were soul mates. Her mind wandered if they had ever….but stopped there.

Athena needed to get her hands on the database and remove all information. This would be a fantastic opportunity to find out who was running this particular facility. She reached level 20 and saw that there were a dozen or so bodies scattered about.

She walked further down the corridor, shooting out the cameras. She heard further yelling and screaming and then…running by her…hundreds of mutants. She threw herself against the wall as they streamed by. Logan followed them and ordered them up the stairs, following behind.

Athena turned and was going to other way. Creed stood in the middle of the corridor and stared in her direction.

Athena tried to run by him but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"We're leaving, " said Creed.

"No, I need to get their database and then blow this facility," Athena said.

"No, " he said.

"Why not?" Athena asked.

Creed looked menacingly in her direction. He could now sense where she was in the suit, although he could not see her.

"Leave me here," Athena said. "I'll do it".

Creed reached over, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the stairs.

"I have to get the information before it's too late" Athena insisted.

Creed slapped her butt hard.

"Quiet," he growled.

"The information is too valuable" Athena raising her voice.. He had reached the stairs and was running up them at incredible speed. Athena felt herself painfully jolt up and down.

Creed began to run up the 20 levels faster and faster, bounding up them – passing by other mutants.

He stopped at level 8 and kicked his way through the door. He slashed and killed three guards that got in his way. He then ran down the corridor, and kicked his way into another room.

Three men stood there, looking terrified.

He pulled Athena off his shoulder and pushed her towards the men.

"Database," he growled.

The men looked terrified. They knew he was going to kill them and they couldn't see who he was talking to.

"C'mon, princess," he growled.

Athena switched off her suit and revealed her face.

"Give me the codes," she said.

The terrified men, led her to one of their computers and they all typed in a code. Athena had access to everything. She made copies and stuck it in her suit.

"Thank you, gentlemen," she said.

She re-suited and left the room, leaving Creed to his own devices. It didn't take him long

There was suddenly a series of explosions, which sounded as though they were below. Creed smirked.

"Jimmy," he whispered to her.

Athena smiled. She had planned to do it on her own but they had done it in record time. A mutants' advantage.

"Come here," he growled.

"What?"

"I won't ask again," his eyes were steely

Athena took a step forward.

"Good girl," he whispered and patted her invisible head.

"You're too slow. Get on my back," he growled. "You fall, I leave you".

Athena nodded.

He picked her up and threw her over his powerful shoulders. She pushed her arms under his arms and gripped him from the front. She wrapped his legs around him and held tightly. The sensation that went through her body as her face pressed against his back was….very interesting..

The explosions were getting louder and nearer.

Creed wasted no time.

He bounded on all fours up the stairs. He also leapt, swung and jumped and incredible speed.

Explosions were going off faster and faster and fire was breaking out everywhere. Athena at least was breathing oxygen in her mask…there was now so much smoke. She was clinging on…being swung left and right.

Creed made it to the first level. The three men in the office were gone….had run for it? Dead? Who knew.

Creed pounded over to the side of the landing pad and looked upwards. He ran up twenty feet in two swift movements and continued running forwards. He could smell Jimmy and the other mutants up ahead. He turned in a different direction and headed deeper into the woods.

He stopped after a few miles and stood up. Athena released herself and dropped down to the ground.

"We're not joining the others?" Athena asked, catching her breath.

Creed turned and looked at her, listening to her breathing.

"Oh, I'm sure Jimmy will catch up with us," he said deeply and slowly.

"Come here, " he whispered.

Athena stood still. "No," Athena said softly.

Creed raised an eyebrow.

He took a step closer to her and breathed in deeply. He reached out and grabbed her face, turning it slowly to the left, exposing the bite mark. Athena was trying to control her breathing,

"There's something wrong with your scent "he said, and turned her face back to the front, still holding it.

Athena said nothing and looked at him.

"I know females, princess," he said.

"Jimmy would not have marked with the way you smell right now," he said. "What have you done?"

Athena looked at him and said calmly. "What I do or do not do, Mr Creed, is none of your business".

He sniffed the air. "You've taken something. How long does it last?"

"Maybe you just don't do it for me, Mr Creed," Athena said..

Creed smirked. He took another step forward towards her.

"You come and find Jimmy, he marks you and now….no scent," Creed said. "Don't under-estimate me, princess".

"I think this had everything to do with me," Creed growled.

"Not everything is about you, Mr Creed, " Athena said,

He took a step forward and lowered his mouth to her ear. He growled deeply and it sent straight to her groin.

Creed sniffed the air.

"You're a liar, princess," Creed whispered. "You've taken something,".

Athena closed her eyes…his breath on her ear….was..

He turned hers face so that his was close to hers,

"Tell me, "he whispered. He watched her pupils dilate a small amount but nothing as they should. He knew the effect he had on females and something was wrong.

"When does it end?" he whispered. His hand lowered slowly down her stomach and down to her groin.

He pushed his arm between her legs so that his forearm was under her groin and he raised his arm, making her groin take the weight of her body. He pushed her higher against a tree and held her there.

"When?" he growled.

"You just don't do it for me, Mr Creed. As for your brother…," she whispered huskily.

Creed's eyes went dark. He walked closer and brought her down to his eye level. "But that's the problem, isn't it? I do, don't I?"

"No, "Athena said.

Creed smirked. "Take off that suit," he whispered.

Athena looked him in the eyes and didn't say anything.

"Take it off or I will, " he whispered.

He lowered Athena down to the ground and stood right over her.

"Do as I say," he said huskily.

Athena undid the suit and stepped out of it. She was wearing the clothes she had worn when she had met Logan.

He picked her up in the same way as before, forearm under groin and raised her against the tree. He smirked, his eyes glinting darkly.

He brought his nose to her groin and inhaled.

"Well, well…." He said. "Who was a little bitch in heat then?"

He dropped his forearm so that she fell about a foot and landed back on it.

Athena winced internally.

"Lying bitch," he whispered, bringing his face to hers.

The smell of her pheromones from last night were affecting him… to some degree.

Athena looked right in his eyes and did not move her face.

Creed brought a claw to her chest and began to tear the material slowly.

"You need to be disciplined," he whispered, growling. He brought his nose to her groin and inhaled again.

"Lying bitch," he sniffed again, "Jimmy didn't get that far, did he?" he chuckled.

"He didn't fuck you, princess," he whispered. "But he marked you".

Athena tried to ignore the material of her shirt been torn and stared ahead.

"…and so what happened? You ran? You from a man who wanted to fuck you. Are a cock-teasing bitch, little girl?"

"I'm an agent, Mr Creed and you are a pay cheque," she said softy.

"When this wears off, little girl…I'll be there," he cut her shirt further and then put his huge hand inside. He cupped her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple. It hardened under his touch.

"Then you'll show me what you are," he whispered.

He dropped her straight onto the floor and turned away, heading back towards the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Athena pushed herself up from the ground and brushed the dirt off her backside and arms. She took a deep breath.

Focus, agent. Breathe.

She carefully put her chameleon suit back on but left it turned off. The material was sturdy but she wasn't sure just how much it could take.

She felt her stomach growl. It had been a while since she'd eaten but it was something she had been trained to deal with.

She took another breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes.

Assess agent. Priority: information on facility. She needed access to a computer to read the information and she needed to inform the powers that be about it. Second priority: relocation of escaped mutants. Third priority: Creed. The pheromone inhibitors would work for approximately another 15 hours. By then, she would be away from both feral brothers. She had to be.

She watched Creed bound away into the distance. His strength was incredible. The ride of his back had been impressive. She had felt what it was like, to some degree, to have sheer strength and speed. He had also lifted her up…effortlessly.

Focus, agent.

She turned to her left and saw a stream there. She needed to drink something and she leant down and pulled some water into her mouth from her hand. She saw her reflection. Yup, through a hedge backwards. She smirked. Her face was streaked with dirt and there were small cuts across her broad cheekbones. As for her shoulder-length hair…..it had gone wild.

Impractical.

She put her hair in the water, flattening it …and plaited it over one shoulder, tying a knot in the bottom of it.

She estimated she was a few miles away from the others. More running, she thought. Move it, agent. Stay on target.

Athena took a breath and began to run back. The first thing she heard was a female scream and then the shout of: "Victor!"

Athena ran into a clearing and saw that there were about ten tired and scared mutants and Logan pulling his brother off a female mutant who had butterfly wings. She had been running to fly into the sky and he had bounded after her, leapt upwards into the air and brought her down.

Logan's memories may have been damaged but this came from the depths of his mind, "Victor!"

Logan ran at his brother and tackled him hard, pulling him off the scared, young mutant, who was trembling and shaking.

"No, Victor," Logan growled.

Creed smirked at his brother, who extended his claws and held them at his neck. "No," he said.

Creed brought a fist to his brother's face. It knocked Logan off balance but Victor felt the impact on his own hand.

Victor stood up at lightning speed and brushed himself down. Logan also stood up and they looked at each other.

"You're nothing without those shiny claws, runt," he whispered with derision.

"Get used to them, bub," Logan growled back.

Athena looked at the other mutants, who may have thought they'd be better off back in the facility. She walked over very calmly.

"Hello, my name is Athena and I am going to help you get home, " she said. The mutants turned to her and started talking, some in French, Russian and German. Athena raised a hand to silence them. She first spoke in French and then repeated it in the other languages.

In the background, Logan and Creed were throwing each other around.

"Please ignore them," she whispered conspiratorially to the other mutants, trying to calm them down – as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "They don't get out often". A few of the mutants smiled but others still looked scared.

There were about six males and four females of various ages. The females couldn't help but watch the two large men attack each other – crashing into trees, smashing each other with alarming force. Athena actually thought she heard Logan let out a l_augh?_ Was he enjoying this fight? She noticed the look on all of the females faces – their pupils had dilated. They were becoming aroused.

She assessed that they were about 30 miles away from the barn where the helicopter had captured the feral brothers. Logan must live by there. Maybe he would agree to take them there. She could then arrange to have the mutants picked up. If he had a computer she could kill two birds with one stone. Possibly three birds. She could get a ride back to base.

Athena knew her controller had complete faith in her. On hearing Creed's threat to him, she had gone radio silent and taken matters into her own hands. She had no grudge at all with The Agency. She would sort it. No agents had been killed and his daughters were safe. Her controller would know she was still on side.

Creed was the problem. He wanted revenge and he was determined to take it.

Athena walked over to Butterfly girl, who was crying on the floor.

"It's all going to be ok, " Athena said. "I'll get you home. You're safe".

Athena put an arm around her and smiled. "It's going to be…" Athena pulled butterfly girl to her feet with a massive yank, as Logan and Creed went flying by them…Victor had thrown himself straight into Logan's chest.

Butterfly girl clung to Athena.

"Personally…I blame the parents," she whispered and butterfly girl let out a little giggle.

Athena knew the direction of the barn and she knew that she had to get the mutants walking in that direction.

She turned to the other mutants and said quietly and calmly, is different languages - the plan. They were going to walk (or fly)…possibly burrow in the case of one the male mutants, for about thirty miles. They had to move calmly and quickly. The barn wasn't that far away from the bar she had met Logan in. If Logan didn't play ball, she could locate them there. Where the other hundreds of escapees had got to, she didn't know. There was only so much she could do at one time.

She just needed to get these mutants away from this area. It wouldn't be long before whoever owned the facility would send an 'inspection' team.

Athena started to lead the way and the other mutants followed her.

In the background, Athena could hear the words…

"Runt!"

"Asshole!" and the noise of another tree being crashed into.

Creed saw Athena and the others moving on ahead and his eyes went dark. He raised his hands to Logan.

"Later, runt," Creed growled.

Logan looked at Creed's eyes. Dangerous.

"Behave, Victor," Logan warned. "I mean it".

Creed started to walk slowly behind the other mutants…..his eyes fixed on _Lady Black_. They glinted with dark thoughts. He could sense discomfort in her….a slight change and it pleased him. Losing control, princess? He smiled wickedly.

Athena looked forward and kept walking. She would need to get away from the brothers soon. The pheromone clock was ticking. 15 hours and falling, she heard in her head. She closed her eyes.

Focus, agent. Focus.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan walked over to Athena and took hold of her upper arm. He stopped walking forcing her to stop too. She gestured for the others to continue forward. Creed looked at the two of them but continued walking. She knew he had a heightened sense of hearing and she was immediately on guard.

Athena turned to look up at Logan.

"Is there a problem, Mr Logan?" she asked.

"Cut the Mr crap, red " he said in a deep voice.

"Logan?" Athena asked. Three hours had passed and she figured they were halfway to the barn. She had thought through her problem and came to the conclusion that the bar was the best option. It was possible her car was still there. She hoped so. She needed what was in it.

She looked up into his hazel eyes, eyes with questions in them that demanded some answers.

"Did you drug me last night?" he asked, not releasing her arm. This surprised Athena, it wouldn't be the first question she would ask.

"No, "she said and continued looking directly into his eyes.

"Red, I was gonna rip your clothes off in a bar," he said. "Kinda disappointed". He pulled her closer to him. He was very like his brother – raw animal masculinity. Powerful body…hugely strong.

Athena looked away for a moment, over to Creed. She knew he was listening.

"Then you steal my car…yeah, I know it was you. I meet a long lost psycho brother, get kidnapped, blow up a giant mutant experimentation facility and it isn't even lunch time, red," he smirked at her. Athena let out a small laugh, smiling up at him.

"Welcome to my world, Logan," she said softly. She saw Creed turn around and stop. Athena and he looked at one another. She waited until he slowly turned back towards the others before giving her attention back to his brother.

"So what happened? What's goin' on?" Logan demanded, tightening his grip on her.

Athena took a breath and contemplated what to say.

"Don't bullshit me," he growled.

"I work for an agency which employs your brother from time to time. It is also an agency you have also worked for in the past," she said softly. Logan looked into the distance. He had no memory of this. No memory of his brother…maybe that was a good thing.

"Your brother and I have crossed paths and he is now seeking revenge," she said matter-of-factly.

"Revenge?" Logan asked, looking concerned for a moment.

"Yes," Athena replied with no emotion.

"What kind of revenge?" Logan asked, putting a loose piece of her red hair behind her ear. Athena was not expecting that touch of tenderness. She took a breath and looked away for a moment.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning back to look up at Logan.

"So…what's he waiting for? " Logan growled. Athena chewed her bottom lip for a moment,

"The same thing that happened to you last night," she said.

Logan narrowed his eyes and looked down at her. There was a smirk across his face.

"Is that gonna happen?" he asked, his eyes smiling at her.

Knowing that Creed was listening, she opted to lie.

"No.." she said. "It was a one-off pheromone experiment," she said. "I took a pill that heightened my pheromones and one that seriously reduced it. It's still in my system".

Logan still pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah….you don't smell right,,,,,yet," he whispered.

"Logan….I…" Athena started to speak when Logan picked her up and pulled her to him. He kissed her hard, his tongue dominating her mouth. Athena tried to break his grip…no chance. He continued kissing her and then put her down as quickly as he had picked her up.

"We've got some unfinished business too, red, " he said and began to walk forwards.

Athena looked at both brothers walking before her. Yup..there were definitely some brotherly similarities. Athena rubbed the back of her head and looked up at the sky. She licked her lips and tasted Logan. He tasted of ….cigars…beer…of a …man.

Focus, agent.

They continued walking and walking….the mutants were tired and restless. It was over six hours before they reached the bar. It was the by now late morning and the bar was not open. Athena banged on the door but there was no answer.

Creed walked up right behind her quietly, towering over her. He leant forward and kicked the door open. Athena gasped and instinctively leaned back, right into the chest of Creed.

"Steady, princess, " he leaned downed and whispered into her ear. A shiver went her back.

Creed walked around her and walked into the bar.

The others followed with Athena falling back,

Athena turned and looked at the car park. Her car was still there. Excellent.

She slowly moved away from the door and walked over to the car. She had the keys in her pocket and she opened it.

Within seconds, she put her hand under the driver's seat and pulled a handgun and also…the gun she had stolen – the one with pheromones in it and a whole other bag of tricks. She smiled with a sense of relief. Lady luck was still with her.

She leaned over and reached under the other seat and pulled out a cell phone. She turned it on….and dialled the number 6.

It was answered by her controller.

"Hello Athena," he said.

"I have information about a mutant experimentation facility which has now been neutralised Request rescue and relocation of mutants and return to base," she said.

"Send the information to me," he requested.

Athena plugged the stick into her phone and downloaded it to him.

"I have your co-ordinates. Rescue will there shortly," he said.

"Creed?" he asked.

"Containable," she said. For the moment, she thought.

"Good work, agent," her controller said.

"Thank you, sir," she replied and finished the call.

Athena looked over at the bar door and saw that Creed was standing outside it, looking right at her. She knew he had heard her conversation.

Creed went back into the building.

She put the stolen gun inside her suit.

Five hours and falling. That should be plenty of time to get the hell out of here, she thought.

In the distance there was the noise of thee helicopters heading their way. They looked liked the one that had been at the experimentation facility.

Athena put on her mask and went invisible.


	9. Chapter 9

Athena moved quickly out of her car and looked up at the helicopters approaching. Creed and Logan were outside – clearly remembering what happened the last time they met one of these machines. Creed looked over at his brother. They exchanged a knowing look and they both turned their eyes skywards. War.

Athena looked up at the helicopters. She should be invisible to them – advantage. The mutants were trapped in the bar – disadvantage. Assess.

One of the helicopters fired a missile which hit the ground near the brothers. It let out a gas. She could hear Logan and Creed coughing and choking. Both Logan and Creed were squinting. Creed roared with rage.

One of the helicopters flew down low, closing in to the bar. It shone a spotlight on the brothers.

Athena jumped onto the car bonnet and then onto the roof. She pulled out her stolen gun and aimed it at the helicopter. A red beam shone out from the roof of the car – Creed spotted it. Athena aimed it at the cockpit. The windows were blacked out.

She targeted the window sending out a high pitched sound frequency which completely shattered it.

Target in sight. Clean shot.

She aimed at the pilot's earphones and sent the pulse into that – at the highest frequency. His head fell backwards and the helicopter began to spin.

It was getting lower down to the ground.

Athena leapt over her car and began to run towards it, wanting to take control of the machine. The wind from the blades helped disperse the gas on the ground and Logan and Creed had a look of pure murder on their faces.

"Jimmy, " Victor growled, grabbing his brother by the shoulder and leg.

"Oh yeah," his brother replied.

Creed picked up Logan, spun around once and with full force threw his brother straight at the helicopter.

Logan extended his claws and collided with the out of control machine. Logan ripped it down the sides. He moved himself higher onto it and then took his anger out on the blades – slashing them off. The helicopter went out of control and spun around before hurtling down towards the earth.

Athena rapidly changed directions. It was now coming down her way. Oh F….., she thought.

She heard the explosion of an impact behind her and the blast threw her forwards. She landed against on her front. Winded was an under-statement. She took a deep breath, her ribs hurt and she looked down at her leg. It was bleeding.

The other two helicopters were making their way over.

The mutants had fled the bar and were running around screaming – some were trying to get as far away as they could.

Another gas missile was fired. It hit the ground letting out a huge fog. Athena could hear choking and screaming.

"Victor," Logan growled over at his brother.

"On it, runt," Creed growled back.

Creed ran on all four up onto the top of the bar roof. He ran down to one end of it and stopped. He turned around…looked at the helicopters, firing out nets at the terrified mutants. He waited…..

With phenomenal speed, Creed accelerated across the roof-top and launched himself at the helicopter. He Landed on the glass of the cockpit and threw a punch straight through it. The last thing the pilot remembered was being grabbed by the throat and ripped out of his seat. Creed pulled out the body and tossed it away.

Creed climbed into the cockpit. He could fly one of these babies easily. He sat in the seat and took control of the machine.

A look of pure malicious enjoyment spread across his face.

He picked up the headphones and put his mouth to the microphone.

"Hello," he whispered deeply and with an undertone of pure undiluted menace.

A voice replied…"Who's this?"

Creed turned the helicopter to face the other one. He flipped up a switch on the control panel and put his thumb over a button.

"Death," he whispered and pressed down on the button.

A missile shot out and impacted with the helicopter. There was a massive explosion and helicopter parts were scattered everywhere.

Athena threw her arms over her head and hit the deck. Debris flew over her head…some hit her and cut her. She looked over the bar ….it was on fire. Some of the mutants were dead, some were injured. She could hear crying and wailing and the noise of the helicopter over head.

There was a huge amount of dust and wind….the helicopter was dropping lower.

Logan was standing with his hand over his eyes, waiting for it to land.

It landed with expert control. Creed looked out of the broken glass over to his brother.

Logan smirked.

"Wanna play with my new toy, little brother?" Creed growled.

Logan raised an eyebrow. ".Nah…I'd only break it, " Logan gestured over to the heap of metal near Athena.

Creed grinned wickedly.

Athena managed to get herself to her feet. Her leg was quite badly injured and she felt disorientated. She staggered and rested her hand against a tree.

She really understood why the agency wanted Creed. The two brothers were, in fact, a force to be reckoned with. Their years of warfare together had turned them into an instinctive battle machine. They worked at incredible speed and accuracy. They also seemed to love it.

Athena winced and he looked at the suit. This had to be the end of it, she thought but it still seemed to have life in it. Bless you, Mark. This suit is pretty amazing. She looked at her gun – it was still in one piece. She looked over to her car ….which wasn't. Oh well, it was a rental anyway, she smiled to herself, feeling a bit woozy.

The Agency would be here soon, she thought. They can clear up this mess…

Athena leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and saw Creed standing in front of her. She closed her eyes again.

"Yes, Mr Creed?" she asked, her eyes still closed -blood running down her face and leg.

"I I thought we could take a little ride, " Creed said, taking a step closer to her. She felt his presence and she smirked. Her head felt light. A look of curiosity passed over Creed's face.

He leaned in towards her face and looked at it. She had cuts and scratches. He looked down at her leg. It was bleeding quite hard.

Athena opened her eyes and looked directly at him. Things started to go woozy and her head fell against his chest.

He threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the helicopter.


	10. Chapter 10

Athena slowly opened her eyes. She was lying down on her side on what looked liked a forest floor. She could hear a crackling sound and felt a source of heat hitting her back. She could also smell something cooking. She felt her stomach _growl._

It was daylight – she had no idea how much time had passed.

Her eyes moved over to her arm…she was no longer wearing her suit. She moved other hand down to her leg – her jeans were ripped but her leg was bandaged.

Her eyes looked around her….everywhere was dense, thick forest. She was lying in a small clearing and she could hear the sound of running water – a stream nearby.

She listened and felt with her instincts. She must be miles deep into the forest. She slowly raised her head and pushed herself up on her elbow. She sat up and leaned forwards, rubbing the back of her head.

As she rubbed her head….the her last memory began to return.

Creed.

She opened her eyes wide.

She slowly turned her head to face the fire. Creed's large frame was pushed up against a log and he was watching her.

"Headache princess?" he whispered with an air of derision.

Athena stopped dead in her tracks for a moment.

Assess.

Athena looked Creed directly in his dark eyes. She took stood up slowly and calmly. God…her leg hurt.

Her mind turned to her gun? Where was it? Where was her phone?

Creed smiled at her darkly. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out her gun with one hand and her cell phone with the other. He showed them to her and slowly put them back in his pockets.

Athena kept his eye contact and showed no emotion when he did this.

Assess.

Athena walked slowly over towards him, ignoring the food and ignoring the taunt.

"What happened to the mutants?" she asked in a soft and calm voice.

Creed looked over at her and his lips curled. "I don't remember giving you permission to talk."

Athena looked at him. He stood up slowly, keeping eye contact with her.

"You speak when I let you, "he whispered deeply.

Creed leaned over to the fire and looked at the meat. He sliced a huge chunk out of it with his claws and sat back down. He took a massive bite and swallowed. He took another. He turned his eyes to Athena.

"Come here, " he said in a deep, husky voice.

Athena slowly walked over to him and stopped about a foot before him. She realised looking at him sitting down in the daylight just how broad-chested he was. He dwarfed the log he was leaning against. His coat hung across his broad shoulders and his legs were powerfully built.

"Kneel" he whispered very, very slowly. There was an edge to his voice she had not heard before.

Athena kneeled down without showing any emotion in her face.

Creed looked at her and cocked his head to one side. He looked her up and down.

"Closer, " he whispered.

Athena looked him in the eyes and slowly moved forward on her knees until her back was pressed against the thigh of his right leg. She felt the heat of his leg against her back and she could feel the incredible strength of it.

"You speak when I tell you to speak, you eat when I tell you to eat, you drink when I tell you to drink," he growled.

Athena didn't break eye-contact with him and stayed still.

Creed pulled a bit of the meat off with his fingers and offered to downwards to Athena.

"Eat, "he said with a low rumble in his chest. Athena could tell by her reaction to his presence that the inhibitors were already wearing right down. How long did she have left? She didn't know. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. The rumble in his chest was…

Athena reached out with her hand. His hand was huge compared to her own small one.

"No, " Creed said. Athena stopped dead and put her hand down slowly.

"Eat," he said and raised his eyebrow. Athena looked at him for a moment and paused. She looked at the giant hand in front of her offering the food. Athena took an internal breath and she very slowly moved her head forwards his fingers. She opened her mouth, took the food from his fingers gently with her teeth. She slowly chewed it and swallowed. Creed smirked down at her.

His eyes glinted and never broke eye-contact with Athena.

He put his fingers towards her mouth. "Lick," he whispered. Athena kept her eye-contact and her face betrayed no emotion at all. But those fingers had claws and she needed to look at them.

She slowly pushed out tongue and brought it to one of his fingers. Her tongue flicked over it, slowly licking off the juice from the meat. She turned her attention to the other one….and slowly licked that. She sat back and looked at him.

"Good girl," he whispered in a husky voice.

Creed put a piece of flesh in his mouth, holding it between his teeth. Athena looked up at him, reading his eyes. They were boring into her – challenging her.

She slowly raised herself up on her knees. She couldn't reach without standing up. She looked up and opened her mouth. Creed growled and the noise hit her in the groin. She was starting to feel every noise he made in her body.

Creed lowered his head towards her and she could see his face coming closer to hers. Her eyes moved down to his mouth, centimetres from hers and she moved her mouth towards his. He let out a low growl when she placed her teeth around the flesh trying to take it from him. There was a moment she thought he wasn't going to release it. She waited. A moment passed and he let her.. She chewed slowly and then swallowed.

.

"Lick " he whispered huskily to her.

Athena sat up straight as she could and Creed lowered his face to her. She felt the heat of his breath on her face and the intensity of his eyes. She looked at his mouth. She looked at the hair on his face and she inhaled his scent. She felt herself becoming slightly lightheaded. She looked at his lips, which had some meat juice on it. She leaned herself forward and gently licked his bottom lip. She swallowed the juice and she could taste him. He tasted similar but different to Logan. He tasted so…completely male. She could feel herself begin to moisten. She leaned forward again and licked his top lip. She tasted him again and her eyes lingered there for a moment.

He cupped her face with a huge hand and turned it upwards. He looked at her pupils. Dilation increased. He took in a long, deep inhalation and smirked,

"Good girl," he growled. Athena felt her body changing. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered into it

"It's wearing off, isn't it, princess," he said.

"No technology to help you. No drugs to take,"

Athena looked forward, trying to ignore his breath on her ear. Creed put his hand on the small of her back and she arched into it, instinctively.

"Just you,,,,and me," he whispered.

Focus, agent.

"You're losing control" he smirked, turning his mouth to her other ear. The deepness of his voice went down to her groin again. She was focusing on keeping her heart-rate low.

He licked her neck where Logan's bite mark was. He put his own mouth over it and slowly began to bite her.

Athena felt the heat of his mouth on her neck and she felt her legs begin to feel weak. Athena let out a small gasp in her throat. Creed bit harder, holding her neck still in his mouth. He held her there for a moment and Athena closed her eyes. His eyes went dark and he could feel her pulse in his mouth. Controlled. Not the usual frail who ran and screamed and begged.

He took his mouth away and looked her neck. His bite mark was larger and over the top of Logan's. He licked her neck with one long stroke..

"You wouldn't survive my usual marking, princess," he whispered.

He moved his head to the other side of her neck and licked there.

"You'd be dead….in seconds," he whispered.

Creed turned her around and lowered his face down to hers. He slowly bared his fangs at her and Athena looked into his eyes – focusing on keeping her heart rate down. Accelerated heart rate would trigger his animal hunting instincts.

Creed looked at Athena's face. Her cheeks were beginning to flush and her lips were beginning to swell. He smirked, reaching his hand down to a bag and bringing up a handful of bandage material.

"You're good," he whispered. " I'm going to enjoy breaking you".

He began to slowly wrap the bandages around her neck, building up inches of padding.. He then took off his belt and began to wrap the leather around her neck again and again, creating a thick collar.

"I wouldn't advise taking this off," he growled in her ear.

He turned her around so that he back was to his body.

"I'm going to give you a head start, princess," he whispered.

"Get moving, " he pushed her way from him.

"Then I'm coming after you," He growled.

Athena didn't look back at him and began moving into the forest, feeling his eyes burning into the back of her neck. She tried to control her breathing.

Creed wanted to hunt.

"

.


	11. Chapter 11

Athena walked out into the forest. She tried to keep her movements as steady and calm as she did, knowing Creed was watching. She knew he wanted to hunt and he wanted his prey to run.

She was in the heart of a forest. She was not cloaked by her suit, she had no weapons and the inhibitors she had taken were almost gone. She had felt her body change, was changing. She licked her lips. She could taste the meat and she could taste him.

She could not out-run him. He would track her for miles and he would find her. It was just a matter of time. She knew he was waiting for the last of the drug to wear out….and then he would come for her.

Athena turned her head towards the noise of the running stream. Water would reduce her scent…wash it away. But he would still be able to track any scent effortlessly. He had super- strength and he could heal. He had heightened senses. Could she still use that strength as a weakness?

Her leg ached and her head was still woozy. Her mind flashed to his faces inches from her…his mouth on her neck, his bite. She could smell him on her.

_Focus.._you have to focus.

Athena shook her head and moved quickly towards the source of the water. She pushed onwards for what seemed ages and then she saw it – a very broad, fast-flowing stream with a powerful current. It looked quite deep and in the near distance it split into two directions.

Two directions….

Athena took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. Creed's scent was on the belt around her neck and she was breathing him in and out with every breath. Part of her mind told her to take it off. The other part told to leave it…_leave_ it…

Athena heard a noise behind her and quickly turned around.

Athena's eyes narrowed in with deadly precision on two animals scuttling about. She looked over towards the direction of the flowing water and quickly began to take off her jeans. She removed her underwear, tore off as much of the bloody bandage on her leg as she could and quickly put her jeans back on.

Athena ran over to the stream and waded out into it. She tied her underwear to the bandage and let her blood soak out into the water. She let it go and it went flowing directly down stream, leaving a trail of her blood in the water, Athena waded back to the shore.

She reached down onto the ground and picked up a large stones Within moments she had killed one of the animals. She took it under the water and cut it open with a sharpened stone. She covered her upper body in the blood and the belt around her neck and waded out in the other direction still carrying the bleeding carcass. Would this act as decoy? Cover her scent?

She began swimming before the current began to pull her along. The current became stronger and soon was being pulled away at a rapid speed. Where this led to and how powerful it became she had no idea.

The stream began to flow harder, pulling her head under. She released the dead animal which went flowing way ahead of her. She needed to get to shore.

Her speed was picking up and she saw that the water was becoming fiercer. She to swim across but was pulled back to the middle and then under.

She reached out to try and grab a log and missed. With grim determination she reached….reached…and grabbed the end of it with her fingers, holding on as the water began to pull her faster along.

The log crashed between two rocks and lodged there. Athena held on….trying to get her breath. She pulled herself up onto one of them and panted. She looked down-steam…the water was becoming lethal. She closed her eyes.

There was a loud noise on the other rock, like something huge had landed.

Athena slowly opened her eyes, trying to get her breath and she focussed them.

There stood the powerful frame of Creed. His eyes were smirking at her. His face had a look of sheer desire and anger. He was soaking wet and in one hand he held the bandage and her underwear.

He tossed them at her with derision.

Athena was lying on the rock, panting– her wet clothes clinging to her, her hair wet and plastered against her face. He looked down at her…looking at this panting, female. He growled very slowly- a dark, deep guttural noise from the depths of his being. Athena closed her eyes and let out an involuntary small moan from the back of her throat in response. He growled again in the same, slow way and another small moan escaped from the back of the throat. Creed's eyes went darker.

She looked up at him and she felt her heart rate accelerate. She inhaled and she felt her body pulse. She had wanted to know how her body would react to this creature and now she knew. Her senses were fighting each other. She wanted to stay in control and her body wanted something else.

Creed looked directly into her eyes and he darkly smiled.

He reached over and pulled her up her up by the back of her jeans and threw her and over his shoulder. He turned at looked at the shore and with he powerfully leapt to it.

He took some slow steps away from the stream. He picked her up over his head and threw her forwards. Athena's went flying…her survival instinct kicked in and she landed with somersault.. She turned on all fours and faced him. He was about twenty feet away.

She heard him deeply chuckle. He began walking slowly towards her. She could feel his presence in every part of her body and she felt the heat grow in her groin. Her heart was beating fast.

Creed let out a long, deep growl…baring his fangs her as he walked slowly closer.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" he taunted, getting closer. Athena could not move her body. She felt her body lose control and she felt desire.

"You can't fight it, little girl," he growled. He stood in front of her and Athena was looking upwards at him.

Creed reached down picked her up by the neck and held her above him. He leaned towards her groin and sniffed.

"Wet bitch," he growled and threw her backwards. Athena landed on her back. Creed began walking towards her again.

"Get up," he said. Athena senses were reeling. She leaned forward and pushed herself up to her feet. She was panting…her back hurt…her leg hurt….her head was spinning from the intoxication of his presence.

She stood up and he powerfully pushed her back down to the floor,

"I said get up," he said. Athena climbed to her feet and within seconds he threw her back down. Athena felt anger growing in her stomach. A burning desire for him and a desire to kill him. Bloodlust and desire pulsed through her.

She turned her face up to him and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were burning. He picked her up by the neck. He growled into her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face, his scent intoxicated her and she felt an energy rise deep up within her. A dark female instinct as old as time took over. She growled slowly back at him. He darkly smiled.

He threw her backwards again. Athena landed on her feet. Blind fury and lust ran through her. She ran straight at him, dropped down to her knees and threw a punch at his groin. He caught her fist, spun her around and put arm up against her back. He growled so, so deeply. He pulled her back against him and she could feel his hard cock pressed against her.

He threw her high up and forwards at great velocity through the air. Creed accelerated on all fours, jumped up in the air and embedded his fangs hard into her collar and brought her down to earth. She landed on her knees, his hands landed either side of his head, his fangs biting into the collar, his legs either side of her body. Athena panted hard, trying to get her breath. She felt Creed biting down hard on the collar. If it was her neck…she'd be dead.

He pulled her up to his knees with his back pressed against her. He lowered one hand down to her groin and gripped her there hard.

'UH'..Athena moaned out loud. Creed's other hand reached around and gripped her breast. His mouth was placed down hard on the collar. He pulled back and growled in her ear.

"Now, lady black..you will beg me to fuck you," he growled in her ear. Athena head was spinning. Her heart was pounding…her senses going wild. Athena bucked against him and Creed rubbed her pussy hard. Athena moaned loudly.

"Say..please fuck me, ," he growled at her. His fingers pushing through the material into her softness. Athena could no longer think. She would have said anything, admitted to anything.

"Please fuck me," she growled, her mind and body intoxicated by him

"Again," he whispered.

"Please fuck me," Athena panted.

"Master," Creed growled.

"Master," she panted.

Creed rubbed her pussy harder. Athena moaned loudly.

Creed took a claw and ripped her jeans from behind and tore them off her. He inhaled and his eyes went black. Her scent was so strong – stronger than any human female he had ever met.

Athena moaned hard.

"This is what you are," he whispered in her ear as he brought the tip of his cock to her throbbing pussy, his need now so powerful.

"A little wet bitch in heat". He put one hand around her front and held her in place. His other hand pushed against the ground.

"My bitch," he growled, clamping his fangs into her collar and pulling her neck back –holding her in place.

SLAM

Creed thrust his huge cock with one powerful stroke into Athena.

UHH…Athena screamed, half in pain, half in desire. She felt him deep inside her. His cock was huge. Massive.

MMM…she moaned as held his cock deep in her. Her head was spinning, she had lost sense of who and where she was.

SLAM

He thrust into again, holding his cock deep in her.

Athena shrieked again.

Creed pulled back and began to thrust..again and again deeper and harder..pounding into Athena. Athena closed her eyes and felt every powerful slam into her. He was gripping down hard on her collar and began to tear it…growling…ripping. His fingers buried into the earth and he clawed down hard into it and he thrust again and again.

The power of his thrusts was phenomenal. It was Creed's strength that was supporting her from collapsing forward.

Athena began to feel her head spin. She felt a heat rising up her legs. She felt an incredible pleasure building…building…

She began to cum….panting, screaming…bucking….Creed continued pounding….gripping her neck and growling…

Athena was panting harder and harder and Creed continued pounding, getting faster and faster…harder and deeper.

He suddenly let go of her collar, threw his head and back and let out a roar. The power of it sent a shudder through Athena's body.

He plunged his teeth back into her collar and began to steady his breathing.

Athena could feel his cock still in her. She could feel how swollen she was. How wet she was.

Creed steadied his breathing and pulled out from Athena. He grabbed her arm and pulled him in front of her.

"Lick," he said.

Athena looked up towards Creed's cock, which was dripping with his cum. She could smell herself on him. She leaned forward, opened her mouth and licked his cock-head. His cum was intoxicating to her. She opened her mouth and plunged her mouth down and sucked back slowly. Creed put a hand on her head and growled.

"Good bitch," he gripped her hair and pulled her face deeper into him. Athena felt his cock in the back of her throat. He then pulled her head back and she sucked his cock hard to the tip. He pushed her head back and forth.

"Yes…bitch," he growled as she milked him.

He suddenly pulled her head away from him and he looked over into the distance. He was listening to something.

"Hmm," he growled and smirked. Athena opened her eyes and tried to see what it was that Creed was looking at. Her body ached and throbbed. Her eyes focussed onto the distance and she could not believe what she saw. It couldn't be.

"Hello runt," Creed grunted, his claws extending.

Logan walked slowly towards Creed. His blades were extended and his face was dark with desire and rage. Logan began to run at his brother, letting out a roar.

Creed smirked wickedly, his fangs extending in anticipation.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Note: Sandradee27, this is for you, as promised! (Was not going to take this story down this avenue **_**at all**_** but I really, really have appreciated your constant encouragement. Thank you – this is a pressie - enjoy!)**

Creed ran forwards and leapt into the air, hurtling himself at Logan. Logan jumped up, his blades extended…aiming them at his brother's neck. The two collided, Creed turning his head away in time and getting the blades in his shoulder. He roared as Logan pinned him down to the ground.

Athena was still panting hard. She managed to push herself up and look at the battle in the distance. Her groin ached looking at the two of them. Her animal side appreciating the strength and power of the two males. Her body hurt -her legs were shaky from the pounding she had taken.

Part of her mind was recovering her senses. The pain in her body and some degree of sexual release from Creed taking her was making her think more clearly. It was as if a mist was clearing from her brain.

Athena turned her head back towards the stream. She had no idea where she was…what she needed was her cell phone and also the gun, both of which Creed had. But what use would her phone be? Creed would know that her phone would have a tracking device in it. Once she had called in to her controller, they would have located her co-ordinates. He must've ripped out the insides before taking off with her.

She stood up slowly and heard the growling and snarling of the brothers.

Part of her jeans were still hanging around her waist but the rest had been ripped off her. Her shirt was ripped and torn. The felt up to the collar around her neck….it was holding but she could feel teeth marks and tears in it.

She staggered towards the stream and looked at it. She turned and looked at the direction she had come from. Her mind raced…trying to make sense of what had happened with Creed….shivers going down her to her groin as she remembered him inside her. The sheer power of the creature thrusting into her. Athena closed her eyes.

She had to find a way out of here. She needed her gun. Her mind jumped to the helicopter. Where was it? Creed must have left it somewhere but it could be anywhere. He could have landed it and run with her for miles.

And Logan? He must have tracked her or both of them. He was an incredible hunter, like his brother – a brother he was trying to kill. Athena knew Logan had the ability and strength to do it. His blades could easily take off his brother's head.

Athena decided to follow the stream in the opposite direction. This time she would just follow its path by foot.

Athena began to pick up a pace…pulling on all the training she had ever had to stay strong. She gritted her teeth and forced her legs to pick up faster….putting as much distance as she could between the feral brothers.

Athena began to pant hard…her body had been put through so much. She was cut, bruised, battered and close to physical exhaustion. She fell down to her knees and tried to get her breath. She felt herself rise up into the air and pulled against a hard, male body.

"Hello, red," Logan whispered. Athena showed a small, tired smile.

"Logan," Athena whispered. "Where's…"

"Restrained," Logan said. "For the moment."

Logan inhaled deeply. He could smell her wetness, her scent and his brother all over her. Athena thought that the smell of Creed would repel Logan but it didn't seem to.

"Good look," he whispered into her ear, as he put her down and began to take off her collar. Athena's senses were still heightened. She could sense his arousal. His pupils were dilated and he was hard. He must've also seen her naked butt and pussy when she was on her knees.

Logan was more restrained than he had been in the bar, when he was just going to take her there and then without any care who was around him. He had wanted to fuck her and that's all his instincts told him. But Athena had just been with Creed - her body must be putting out a different scent. One that had been claimed by an alpha male. But Logan was also an alpha male…one that had managed to restrain his older brother.

"Thanks," she whispered and managed to smile up at him,. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. God her leg ached. "Why didn't you kill him?" Athena asked softly.

"I need answers from him, red" Logan answered, taking the last of the bandaging off her neck. He looked down and saw that Creed had put his mark over his. His eyes darkened. He reached his fingers to it and touched it.

"Must have nine lives" he said, pulling her closer to him.

"Used a few," she whispered, not resisting his pull. Athena looked at his face. He was ruggedly handsome and his presence, like his brother, made her very aware she was female. It was as if her body had its own agenda, separate to her.

"No shit," he whispered back, his eyes looking angry. He took her by the arm and led her down to the edge of the stream, where the water was reasonably calm.

"Get clean, red," he said with a low rumble in his chest. Athena stepped into the cold water and leaned back in it. She felt it wash over her…wash away blood, cum and Creed's scent. Logan pulled her out of the water and inhaled. He could still smell him on her but it was reduced.

"Better," he whispered. Creed had marked and taken her …but Logan had made his mark _first_. Both of them had a claim on her. Logan's eyes went darker.

"How far is it to…anywhere?" Athena asked.

"What's your hurry?" Logan asked.

"I need to get back to base," Athena said.

"Where's base?" he asked.

"A long way away, " she whispered.

"We have unfinished business," he growled at her and she closed her eyes. God…the effect these men had on her. In spite of the pain her body was in she felt herself become aroused. There was nothing she could do to try and control it. He growled and her body responded to his demand.

"Logan, "she whispered. "I really need…" He pulled her into his arms and brought his mouth down hard on hers. He wrapped one hand around her back and pulled her to him hard. Athena found herself responding to his kiss. Creed's face swept through her mind. Would he ever kiss like this? Was it even possible for him?

Logan growled and began to kiss her harder and deeper. Athena could feel his hardness pressed against her and she felt herself become wetter. She kissed him back with a fierceness she didn't recognise and her hands reached up into his hair and gripped it. Her other hand clawed his arm.

His hand ran down her front towards her pussy. Athena gasped as he slowly pushed two fingers into her wetness.

He pushed them in and out. In and out…building a rhythm, whilst rubbing her clit with his thumb. Athena shivered with pleasure.

Logan pushed in another finger and Athena kissed him harder, moaning into his mouth.

In and out. In and out. Pushing them into her harder and harder.

'Mmmm', Athena moaned into his mouth. He growled, her wetness and scent making him so much harder. He pushed his fingers in deeper and deeper. Athena began to shake and shudder. She was starting to cum. She held her breath as she felt wave after wave of intense pleasure burn in her pussy, moving up her body.

UHH…she began to shake hard. The feeling was incredible…intense.

The pleasure built and built….she began to pant harder and harder as she felt the pleasure grow and grow.

UHH…she tossed her head back and bit her lip…..UHHH…he growled as she bucked and shook in Logan's arms. He held her tightly.

"Good girl," he growled in her ear as he rubbed her clit harder. He sounded so like Creed when he said that. Athena shook in his arms as she continued cumming….. hard….letting out an intense cry before collapsing against Logan's chest…panting.

He allowed her to stay there for a moment before he picked her up, bridal style, kissing her aggressively…with deep desire and urgency.

He carried her away from the stream and next to a tree. He put her down on his feet and he stood in front of her. He unbuckled his belt and then moved onto unbuttoning his jeans. He slowly lowered them and Athena's eyes looked at his huge, erect cock. She felt a burning desire in her. A desire for him to be inside her. She could not help the intensity of her feelings and the mist returned to her mind, where reason and sense were abandoned.

He walked forwards, picked her up and Athena wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her back against the tree. Athena breathed in deeply and looked into Logan's eyes. They were dark with intense desire; he was breathing hard….she could hear his need in his breath.

Logan brought his hard cock to the entrance of Athena's swollen pussy and slowly…slowly…pushed it deeply into her and held it there.. Athena gasped and moaned. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Logan slowly pulled his cock out to the tip. Athena groaned, wanting he deep inside her. Logan held for a moment…before pushing slowly back in.

He then started to build a rhythm…building up slowly and getting stronger, deeper and harder thrusts into her. Soon he was fucking her hard against the tree. He turned her neck to one side and he plunged his mouth down onto the other side of her neck where she had no mark. He bit down and Athena groaned.

She felt incredible pleasure sweep through her. Logan ripped off the rest of her shirt and brought his mouth down onto her right breast. The feeling was just too…intense. His mouth flicked over her hardened nipple. He nipped it, sucked it hard. Her eyes looked down at his head on her breast and she felt herself start to cum again.

She felt the heat surge through her body. She closed her eyes tightly and then she opened them as she felt the pleasure sweep through her. She looked over Logan's shoulder as he thrust into her..

Creed – standing behind his brother.

Logan began thrusting into Athena harder and harder.

Athena and Creed's eyes locked. Creed made no movement.

Logan groaned and grunted as he shot his hot cum into her. His mouth still on her breast, sucking hard.

Athena could smell Creed's arousal. It was intoxicating. She could smell Logan's scent. It was also intoxicating.

"Creed." She whispered.

Logan opened his eyes and turned around to face his brother. Creed and Logan stared hard at one another. Logan panting hard against Athena. Creed took a step closer and Logan threw out one hand, extending his blades and panting.

Creed's face was dark. His eyes were black with desire. He chucked down some chains on the floor, which had been ripped apart – clearly what Logan had used to restrain him.

"You going soft, runt?," Creed growled slowly at Logan.

Logan breathed hard and just stared at Creed. Creed inhaled and could smell Athena and Logan. His eyes went darker.

"Must be. Left ya that ugly head, bub," Logan grunted.

Creed looked over to Athena and then back to his brother. He let out a long, deep growl.

"That's my bitch," Creed whispered.

Logan just stared at his brother,

"Nah…I marked her first, pal," he grunted.

"Means nothing, runt," he growled, walking closer to the two of them.

Athena tried to bring herself to her senses but their combined pheromones was unbelievable. Athena let small moan. Both ferals looked at her and they exchanged a look. It was a dark, animal look that passed between them. An unspoken understanding.

Logan did not drop Athena nor strike out at his brother and Creed did not attack his little brother. They both seemed to inhale at the same time and then look at Athena.

"Victor, " Logan whispered as Creed walked slowly towards the left side of Athena, who was still being held up by Logan.

"Yes, Jimmy?" he whispered to his brother. Logan watched his brother get closer to Athena. Athena looked into Creed's eyes. She could still feel Logan inside of her and his panting breath on her face.

"No…" Logan whispered.

"Yes…" creed whispered back.

Creed reached over with his hand and stroked Athena's head.

"You're a tough fucking frail," he growled. The power of his voice went to her groin and she felt her pussy clench, tightening and pulsing on Logan's cock. Logan grunted.

"A fucking wet bitch on heat, "he growled at her. She clenched again. Logan grunted again.

Creed reached down to her left breast and cupped it aggressively. Athena gasped. He then plunged his mouth onto her breast, sucking hard . Athena moaned and instinctively reached out and pulled his head harder to her breast. Creed growled. Athena could feel him mouth claiming her breast.

She moaned hard and clenched, making Logan's cock harden again.. The smell of sex and pheromones in the air….it was phenomenal.

Logan turned his mouth to Athena's other breast and he plunged his mouth down hard. Athena threw her head back and let out a guttural moan. Both men growled back at the same time. Athena was soaking wet as both brothers sucked her breasts…hard.

Logan began to thrust into Athena again and she moaned.

"Yes," she panted. "Yes…"

Creed reached down and began to unbutton his pants. Athena threw her head, back…feeling the thrusts of Logan into her. Logan began to grunt hard.

Creed grabbed his brother and spun him around fast so that his back was against the tree, with Athena's ass exposed to Creed.

Logan opened his eyes and looked at his brother over Athena's shoulder. They locked eyes….Logan thrusting hard into Athena, who was soaking and panting. Her mind delirious with pleasure.

Creed came up behind Athena and pushed his cock-head against her ass. He slowly pushed in the tip and Athena felt the pleasure and the pain. Creed slowly pushed his huge length into her and held it there. Athena gasped and moaned.

Athena could feel both Logan and Creed deep inside her. It was agony and ecstasy.

Creed began to thrust in her at the same rhythm his brother.

SLAM

SLAM

SLAM

Athena was panting hard and groaning. Creed pressed right up against her back, pushing her and Logan hard into the tree.

Creed locked eyes with his brother and he began to thrust harder and harder. His hand clawed into the tree next to Logan's head, raking it hard.

Logan panted and grunted. The two men now pounding hard into Athena.

Logan threw is head back and start to cum.

Creed continued pounding into Athena, growling and snarling. He was starting to lose control. Athena felt Creed cumming, she groaned, feeling the power of the two men either side of her.

Creed bared his fangs as he came, losing his control, bringing his fangs towards Athena's neck. Getting closer and closer to her jugular.

With lightning reflexes, Logan quickly shoved his arm in the way of Athena's neck and Creed's teeth went straight into him. Logan winced and Creed bit down hard…harder…harder..as she came in Athena..growling and holding firm. Athena reached her hand down towards Creed.

Creed opened his eye and looked at Logan.

"Some things never change, runt" he whispered and smirked wickedly. He removed himself from Athena.

"Good bitch" he whispered, patting her head. Athena pulled back her hand and brought it to her chest, holding her gun.


	13. Chapter 13

Athena looked down at the gun pressed against her chest. Creed hadn't noticed her taking it from his pocket, whilst he had been biting down on Logan's arms. .

The gun worked on palm-print recognition only – anyone picking it up could not use it. It would have to be programmed to accept their details. Athena luckily had Mark to do such things for her. Having a maverick genius friend helped her get around such details as re-programming hi-tech weapons. Athena prayed it was still working – that Creed hadn't destroyed it.

Lights flashed down the side of the gun and Athena smiled internally. Athena was pulled against Logan's chest, as he panted. She was still feeling lightheaded and almost delirious from the pleasure and pain. She was trying to focus on the gun. There was part of her that started to feel herself calm down. She was coming down from being in heat after being mated with so ferociously. The mist that had taken her over was beginning to clear again. She needed to know where her suit was. It was Mark's and it was worth millions. There was part of her that just wanted to get back to base. She wanted to shower…to sleep…to eat. She felt tired. She felt angry.

She carefully pressed a few markings, pushed the gun up into air and it let out a pulse. It was the same pulse she had used when she first left Creed in the forest and called in a helicopter. If the agency were still close then this s.o.s would be picked up on all their frequencies.

Creed growled. Athena pulled away from Logan, freeing herself. She tapped a few marking and a red beam come out of the end. She pointed it towards a log on the ground. Logan and Creed's eyes followed it. Athena held the trigger down and the red dot hardened into a solid red beam. She sliced the log in two. She released the trigger and turned towards Creed, pointing the dot at his neck.

"Red, don't go anything stupid," Logan grunted.

Creed looked Athena directly in the eyes and there was a dark smile in them.

"Athena," she growled. "My name is Athena. Not red….not princess…not _bitch_",

She stared back at Creed. "I could have decapitated you the first time I saw you."

Creed smirked at her and kept staring, not giving an inch,

"If you gonna kill me bitch, get on with it."

Athena pressed the triggered, so the beam hardened. She moved the gun quickly and without hesitation lasered a hole through his shoulder. Creed roared in pain and bared his fangs at Athena.

"I will slice you apart bit by bit you _cunt_, if you ever call me that name again," Athena's ruthlessness was apparent in the hardness of her voice. She was not joking and Creed knew it. She _would _slice him apart. He smirked internally at this. Part of him liked that – that hardness. Part of him imagined ripping her throat out. Part of him imagined fucking her.

"And I _will _cut your fucking head off if you don't tell me where my suit is," she snarled at him.

"Athena, "Logan said, swiftly buttoning up his jeans and moving closer to her., raising his hands in a non-threatening way. He knew that Athena meant her he knew that Victor would rather die than submit to her.

"I have no fight with you, Logan, "Athena said. "I never had a fight with you, Creed. I was just delivering a message…but you turned it into this".

Athena could hear the noise of a helicopter in the distance. The Agency were close by.

"Where is my suit? " Athena aimed the beam at the side of his neck "Tell me," Athena growled, beginning to pull the trigger on the gun. Logan made his way over to Victor's side, with one hand outstretched towards Athena.

Creed looked at her, his eyes hard and focused. "You're nothing without your weapon, little girl." He growled. Athena smirked a 'fuck you' smile. She lowered the beam towards his right hand and sliced off his index finger. Creed roared in pain. His eyes glared in rage at Athena and went to launch at her. Logan grabbed his shoulders with force and pulled him back.

"Like I said….my name is Athena," she warned. Creed stared at her darkly. His lips curled in a smirk

"You're just a wet fucking bitch on heat" he growled. Athena pointed the beam back at his neck . Logan saw the look in Athena's eyes…she was going to decapitate.

"Wait," Logan said, stopping Athena. Logan turned to his brother and gave him a 'what the fuck' look. "Just give her the fucking suit, pal." Creed turned his attention to his brother for a moment and then slowly looked back at Athena. He let out a deep growl and she could feel that dark female part of her body respond. But she was tired…her body had been through so much.

Creed's voice was dark and sinister. "I showed you what you are," he growled at her. "I am your master and I own you" he growled at her. Athena could feel that sexual pull deep inside her….but her sheer exhaustion subdued her responses..

"Do you _really_ think you are _the first_ sadist I have ever encountered?" She said "That _this _…was my first time?" Athena smirked at him. "You clearly don't know how brutal a female agent's training is, do you?"

Logan looked at her with a slightly softer look. "Jesus, red…"

"Athena," she corrected him, never taking her eyes off Creed.

"C'mon Victor, let's just get the fuck outta here. I need a beer, "Logan demanded, trying to intervene .

"C'mon pal, it ain't worth it," Logan growled. "We'll go and get some more females". Creed smirked…they would run and beg….and for a moment it had no appeal. He wanted to control Athena. He wanted to hear her beg her to fuck him again. He thought about the other frails. They were easy prey. He had enjoyed hunting Athena and he wanted to hunt his bitch again. Yes, he wanted to do that.

Victor tuned to his brother, his thoughts on Athena.. "In _my_ helicopter " he growled at Logan, telling him rather than her. Logan looked at Athena and she nodded. She still had the light aimed at Creed's neck and she held it there until the helicopter began to land behind her. She walked backwards until there was some distance between them. Creed stared at Athena and said to Logan:

"Let's get some more pussy," Victor turned to his brother and Logan nodded, clapping him on the back. "That just got me warmed up."

Athena held his gaze and smiled at him – a dark, dark smile.

.The helicopter landed and Athena climbed inside, giving the pilot instructions.

As the metal bird began to lift off, she took her gun and put it onto the female pheromone setting, the one she had used in the forest with Creed.

_More pussy,_ she snarled.

Athena shot two pellets into Creed's jacket and two into Logan's.

_I'll give you more pussy….._

She would loved to have stayed around to see their reaction to one another. Two tom cats stinking of females in heat. She smirked. Calling Dr Freud…...

Athena walked into Mark's lab, holding the chameleon suit in her hands. She had cuts and bruises all over her but they seemed to be healing well.

A few days had passed and Athena had wanted to see her friend and update him on the suit's progress.

She handed over the torn and ripped material.

"Why,,,thank you, Athena," he said, looking at the near rag in his hand. "Did you test it in a nuclear reactor?"

Athena smiled. "It felt like it at times," she said. "Sorry, it's so…shredded".

"Hmmm," Mark said. Inspecting the claw marks across it.

"Bad news is that ferals adapt to it quickly. Other mutants will need further research," Athena said.

"Hmm," Mark said looking at what looked like teeth marks.

Athena sat down and smiled at her friend. "Any chance of checking my pheromone levels. And if they are too high, any chance of any more inhibitors?"

Mark smiled back. "Yes and yes," he replied.

Athena stood up and went over to the same machine as before. Mark tapped screens and Athena saw charts and numbers scrolling up and down. Mark looked at them with a hard, fixed expression.

"Hmmm," he said once again and stroked his chin.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, the good news is that your pheromone count is much lower than it was. You no longer appear to be in heat for the big horny cat man," Mark chuckled at this. Athena rolled her eyes, telling him to get on with it. It was great news that her pheromone level had dropped down. Perhaps she would get back to normal.

"The bad news or good news, depending on how you see it, is that you're pregnant," Mark said.

Athena's looked at her friend and she took a deep breath.

"Oh, f…" Athena thought and sat down on a chair, taking in another deep breath and exhaling slowly.

Memories of her and Creed and Logan shot through her mind. It has been intense…something she would never forget. Pregnant?

Assess agent….assess.


	14. Chapter 14

Athena pressed her back against the corner of a wall, holding a gun…focused and waiting for the moment to turn into the moonlit alley way. She took a deep breath – regulating her breathing. She was about to turn when a bullet exploded on the other side of the wall…at head height. Athena threw herself flat against the brickwork and took a breath.

Her hair had been cut to her jaw line and she had dyed it dark brown. She was wearing a short leather skirt, high heels, a tight-fitting white blouse and a handbag over her shoulder. Athena reached into it, pulling out a cylindrical metal object.

Another bullet hit the wall. Athena took a short breath.

The alleyway was a dead end and her target had no place to run to. The files Athena had stolen from the mutant experimentation facility had been very revealing regarding other facilities, plans, agents and financial supporters around the world.

The man down the end of the alleyway was one such agent Athena had been sent to locate and "retrieve". She had spent a month overseas tracking him and now he had returned. Plastic surgery, weight-loss and a hair transplant had gone some way in disguising him as had his numerous bank accounts and passports. Not good enough.

She had figured he had been called back in the country by some associates. The facility's demise must have sent a ripple of fear through their network. Maybe they were re-grouping. She didn't know but the agency had ways of 'asking'.

According to his profile the slutty librarian look appealed to him. She hadn't been on a honey-trap mission, she just needed to deliver a message. She'd tracked him to bar, passed on the message which sent a look of terror across his face. He took a scared chance and bolted through a crowed room. The bar was sleazy, filled with hookers and drinking booths, which had a curtain that could be pulled across for those customers who wanted more privacy. Panicked, he pushed his way through and fled out the door.

Athena looked at a woman with blonde hair sitting on a stool. Athena shook her head. The blonde stayed put and Athena went on pursuit.

Athena knew the layout of the small town, one of things an agent always had to do. Know the streets, exits and shortcuts. He did not know such things and now he was a trapped at the bottom of an alleyway.

Athena put on glasses and a mask that covered her nose and mouth and touched the side of the object. She took a breath, paused and then thrust her gun around the corner, fired three bullets and then dived forward, throwing the object down the alleyway.

Gas began spewing out of it at alarming speed. Athena was now lying flat on the ground, turned on her side and fired her gun. A bullet just missed her head. Athena rolled over, taking immediate cover behind a large, metal bin.

She could hear coughing. He should've dropped by now…

Her target continued firing and then she heard him yell.

There was silence.

Athena took off her shoes and squatted down behind the bin. Listening….

She was taking her moment to take more ground in the alleyway when there was a huge thump on the ground. Athena heard heavy footsteps….

Athena's squatted and waited. She took a breath and launched out from behind the bins and fired down the alleyway.

Out of the rising fog, a hand grabbed her by the throat, lifted her up into the air and slammed her into the wall. She looked down and saw the face of Victor Creed.

Hello…_bitch_," he growled. "It's been a while". His face was dark and he bored his eyes into her. He was dressed in black and wearing a long, black coat. Athena felt the pain in the throat and his hand itching to tighten.. He ripped the mask off her face and she began to cough. She'd only been back in the country three days and he had found her

"Brunette? I like brunettes," he smiled slowly and wickedly at her. He turned her neck to one side and the other and then he paused. Her hair was shorter and her neck was exposed. His mark and Logan's had disappeared. Creed brought his face down to her neck and sniffed. He paused and stood still for a moment. He then ran a finger where his mark was and growled.

Creed looked her slowly up and down. Athena couldn't speak if she tried.. Creed looked at her, his eyes narrowing on her stomach. He looked back up to her face and to her neck again. His eyes narrowed some more.

Police sirens sounded off -the noise of gunfire obviously raising alarm. Creed looked around him and snarled.

He thrust Athena over his shoulder and casually walked down the street, ignoring the scene behind him. He approached the bar Athena had just come from. Athena tried to catch her breath.

He pushed his way through the door with Athena over his shoulder and dismissed the scared and curious looks of those around the bar. He strode by a barman and ordered a bottle of whiskey and continued walking through a sea of people until he reached a booth with a couple in it - clearly not there for long as the curtain had not been drawn. Creed growled at them and they ran fast. He threw Athena into the corner and sat slowly down on the opposite side. He looked at her hard and she raised her eyes, meeting his gaze. Nothing was said.

The whiskey arrived and Creed poured himself a large glass. He said nothing for a moment and Athena tried to keep her breathing calm. She had to admit that he had an animal pull to her. Just the way he sat, his strong jaw line, the deepness of his voice. The way he looked at her. Once again he dwarfed the furniture he sat on. The booth was pretty big with a small table in the middle but his legs pressed into it.

Athena glanced down to his hands. They had all fingers. What an incredible ability, she thought. His eyes looked down to her stomach and back up to her neck.

Creed drank the glass and continued his glare. He paused for a moment and shoved a glass over to Athena. She rarely drank spirits and gestured she didn't want it.

"Come here, " he growled, patting his left leg. Athena sat still and looked at him. Creed raised an eyebrow which said: 'really? You want to go there?' Athena stood up and walked over to Creed's side. She slowly sat down on his leg and looked across the room, to the blonde sitting at the bar. The blonde looked back. Athena rubbed her nose slowly and the blonde looked down at her drink.

Creed reached out a hand and turned Athena's face towards him. She looked at him and tried to control her breathing. He put his other hand across her stomach and sniffed her neck. He looked her in the eyes again.

"Where's my mark? Creed growled. Athena looked into his eyes.

"It healed," she replied in a calm voice. Creed smirked at the evasive answer.

"On its own?" he growled, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Athena replied.

Creed growled at her and Athena felt herself unwillingly moisten. He pushed his hand tighter on her stomach and brought his face closer to it. He inhaled and stayed there. He clenched and unclenched his hand. He raised his eyes to her own before slowly raising himself up.

"You're carrying my cub," he growled. Athena stayed quiet for a moment. She felt a bolt of electricity go through her when he said those words.

"Or Logan's" she replied. Creed's eyes narrowed and he smirked with derision. _The runt?_

"Mine," Creed said deeply and slowly.

Athena had been pregnant for six weeks weeks…. and what a six weeks. In that time her body had undergone incredible changes. Changes she never thought as a human she would experience. At first she thought it was her imagination but it wasn't. It seemed that her baby had the same healing mutation as Logan and Creed but that it was expanding out from the womb and into her body. Her healing had increased -nothing like Logan's or Creed's but there was a significant difference. She felt stronger and her eating habits had changed. She felt like she was in the film Rosemary's Baby, wanting to eat raw meat, which she hadn't done but she felt the pull. Her meat consumption had increased but there was still a deep longing for something. Something deeper…something…she couldn't find the food to satisfy..

"My neck healed one week into the pregnancy, " she said in a soft, matter of fact voice. Creed sat back and looked her up and down. His hand clawed the table, making streaks down it and his jaw clenched and unclenched as if he was battling something within him. He gripped her hair and pulled his face to hers. His eyes were lethally dark and his voice was taking no prisoners.

.

Creed smirked. "Strong cub," he growled. "Healing his dumbass mother".

Athena met his eyes and they took no prisoners herself. She hissed through her teeth. "Maybe 'he' is a girl". Creed didn't even dignify that comment with a reply.

Creed kept his hand on her stomach. Athena hadn't wanted him to know. She didn't even know how she felt about the pregnancy. She was a field agent. It was what she knew. What she had been trained to be.. A child would mean….what? A desk job in the agency? A feral child she would need to try and hide from scientists – like the men who captured Creed and Logan in nets? Experimentation. Could she raise this child or even protect it?

Yes, she had liked the changes in her body. She liked the healing – it had helped with her work but what was the long-term price?

"You risked the cub," he growled in a low, low voice.

"I know what I'm doing," Athena replied.

"Like fuck you do," he growled angrily. Athena didn't reply, knowing it was pointless route to go down. She looked forward.

"The asshole. Who was he? Creed snarled. Athena turned and looked at Creed hard.

"An assignment you just _fucked_ up" Athena growled.

Creed slowly raised and eyebrow and brought his face to meet hers and whispered deeply: "Careful, little girl," Athena felt her heart beat a little faster. Control, agent…control.

"I will discipline you".

Athena felt anger rise in her. Since her pregnancy she was already prone to mood swings. She felt out of control with it. Athena stood up aggressively from his lap and he yanked her right down again.

"Stay down, " Creed growled.

"I have work to do, Creed," Athena said. "I have to go and try and rescue my mission….somehow. The man you just killed is someone I've been tracking for a month".

"Couldn't give a fuck, princess," he growled. Athena stared at him, her eyes looking angry. He seemed to like that reaction. He picked her up…leant over and yanked the curtains together aggressively. He sat back down, pulling Athena back on his lap.

Creed pulled her closer and Athena felt her heart begin to beat faster. His presence was so overwhelmingly masculine. His smell…she knew it so well. She still felt herself becoming aroused. It was something she could not control at all and he knew it.

She was inches away from his mouth. She looked at his face….he was cruelly handsome and so utterly male. He brought his mouth close to her face before turning down towards her neck.

He opened his mouth and began to bite.

Athena winced and moaned. She felt a heat rise in her groin and her heart beat faster.

He bit down harder. He held her there for a while, growling. His hand spread over her stomach….biting down.

"You will quit the agency," he whispered in her ear….a soft, low tone.

"No," she whispered, shivering at his breath on her neck. His voice mesmerised her. It was so seductive and low.

Creed pulled her hair back hard and Athena winced. This was not the right answer. He look directly in her eyes and saw the naked stubbornness in them. He felt her stomach beneath his fingers and purred deeply in her ear: "Yes, you will".

"No," Athena whispered, feeling him bite her again….feeling her head betting lighter…her resistance to him reducing. She needed to stay in control.

"You will obey me" he said turning his mouth back to her ear. Athena wanted to stay in control. She thought of him wrecking her mission and eyes flashed with defiance, turning her eyes to meet his. Creed felt himself clench and unclench his fist. He looked at her face, as if a thousand decisions were running through him. He paused for a moment and looked at the woman in his grip, watching the rebellion spark in her eyes. He slowly cocked his head to one side and released his grip into a slightly softer one. Athena saw his eyes glinting….dark and powerful.

He half-smiled at her….showing his fangs. "Ever wondered why there aren't more like Jimmy and me? We've been around a long time princess. We've known _a lot _of females…and I mean _a lot_, " he smirked. "Frails carrying cubs don't do too well."

"If that's the case…. what do you care?" Athena whispered at him. Creed raised an eyebrow and gripped her face in his hand. He stroked her belly slowly. "Cubs that heal a frail mother?" he smirked. "Now…that is very rare, princess," he whispered.

"He has certain needs, princess," Creed whispered softly, like a dark, dark purr that rumbled in his chest. "You'll learn that".

He slowly pulled her body to him so that her face was resting against his neck. This …took Athena aback for a moment. She could smell his overwhelming masculinity. Her mouth was next to his neck and she felt the strength of his body next to hers. This closeness….this was not what Creed did. He ripped and shredded. He was lethally aggressive….violent…dangerous.

She looked at his neck and she felt a _deep_ pull in her stomach. She felt as though she could _hear _a pulse in her head.

She felt as if time had slowed down and she could just see his neck. She could hear _his_ pulse. She felt her heart begin to beat faster and an urge…rising up from her.

Creed pushed his hand up from her stomach and onto her breast. Athena gasped. She tried to pull away but he firmly held her in his grasp.-holding her in place. His touch was electric. It was all she could feel and her body had a mind of its own. And she could hear the pulse.

Athena moaned and Creed growled softly into her ear. This made Athena gasp. The tone sent shivers up and down her body and straight into her groin. She felt her head go light. Creed growled again and gripped her breast….squeezing it hard. Athena groaned. He gripped harder and Athena moaned louder….beckoning him to continue. She felt she was losing control…..a control that was beyond her….

Athena turned her eyes towards his neck…his neck…she felt an urge….an urge to bite him hard. It came up from the depths of her being. It was all she could think of. All she wanted at that moment.

She leaned forward and bit him – her teeth biting down hard into his neck. Creed did not protest. He growled deeply and darkly at her and Athena continued biting and then tasting….tasting Creed. The coppery liquid entering in her mouth was the taste she had been craving. His taste.

Athena began licking his neck harder. Creed, gripped her hair and pushed her mouth closer. Athena moaned, feeling possessed by something she had never experienced before. Creed held her in place.

"Good for the cub," he whispered, Athena bit him longer and her reached under his coat and gripped his chest. It was like steel. She wanted to claw him….bite him. She growled. What was she becoming?

She raked her nails across his shirt and moaned deeply. Creed growled….

"Soon bitch" he whispered, pushing his fingers beneath her skirt, ripping off her panties. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his huge cock. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large, black collar. He pulled her face from his neck and put it around her. Her eyes were filled with wanting.

"Beg," Creed whispered, seeing the desire burning in her eyes "Beg your master".

"Please fuck me," she whispered.

"Master" he growled.

"Master," she whispered back. Creed smiled wickedly.

He picked her up effortless so that she was in the air, straddled over his cock. He positioned his cock at the entrance of her pussy and slowly lowered her down, so that she straddled him. She felt his huge cock enter her…stretching her and it felt….so powerful….so pleasurable.

"Ride me," he commanded.

Athena took a deep breath and began to push herself up and down on his huge, hard cock… slowly…slowly at first. She pushed her face back against his neck and bit down hard…. Riding his cock in a steady rhythm whilst moaning and licking his neck. Her nails clawed his shirt…as her passion began to take her over. Creed growled, feeling his bitch ride him…showing him her desire.

Creed growled again and suddenly pushed her back across the table. Athena moaned hard and began tossing her head from side to side as Creed began to pound her with long, hard, powerful thrusts.

"Harder," she begged, feeling delirious with burning passion. "Please…harder,". Creed did not need to asked twice and he rammed her hard again and again, making her pant and moan and writhe under him.

Soon she felt the heat rising in her legs and in her groin. She was so close….so close….

"Don't stop….," she whispered…."please…

Creed pounded her harder and soon Athena was shaking and spasming beneath him, her pussy gripping and releasing his cock as wave upon wave of pleasure soared through her. Creed continued pounding, pounding before he let out a roar and threw his head into her collar…biting and tearing as he came into her…growling….grunting..snarling….

Creed stood up from the table and pulled Athena to her feet.

"Lick," he ordered her and she plunged her mouth around his cock, cleaning him. – tasting his cum and her own juices. He stroked her hair. "Good bitch", he whispered.

"You're gonna leave the agency and stay put," Creed growled, buttoning up his trousers, He threw the panting Athena over his shoulder and pulled back the curtain. There were other booths that were making as much noise as they just had and he strolled by them.

Creed's statement sent a chill of ice into Athena's soul. What on earth did he mean? Stay put? Was he going to keep her prisoner? Chain her up somewhere until she gave birth and then what? Take the child? Images flooded her mind and Athena felt a deep, deep urge to bolt….to get to the other side of the planet. Stay calm…

Athena looked over up and saw the blonde woman at the bar. Athena nodded her head once and the girl nodded back. Creed had made the mistake that Athena was on this mission alone. The blonde was an associate, someone she was taking further out into field assignments.

Athena turned to Creed's ear and said: "Put me down, Creed, You're forgetting the information I have on you. If anything happens to me, it will be automatically released,"

Creed stopped dead in his tracks….and then continued walking. He chuckled deeply.

Creed carried Athena down a road and there was a large, powerful car. He opened the passenger door and threw Athena onto the seat. As he opened his door, there was a massive screeching noise of wheels…a car went hurtling straight at Creed – he leapt out of the way and onto the roof of his car, dropping his keys on the floor.

Athena scrambled over the driver's seat and frantically reached down. The was the noise of gunshots as her blonde associate fired out of the car window at Creed as she stormed off, creating cover for Athena.

Athena clawed at the keys, picking them up and started the car. She slammed the door and put her foot down on the accelerator and then braked, throwing Creed off the roof. She reversed at high speed, skidding and causing the wheels to screech. She changed direction and slammed her foot down on the accelerator. She looked in the mirror and saw Creed pursing on all fours. He was fucking fast…. god could he accelerate….just like a big cat. How fast could he go?

Athena kept her foot down. The gap between her and Creed lengthened. Athena felt her heart pound and her mind raced. She just wanted to put distance between him and her. She needed to think about what she was going to do.

London, she whispered to herself. She was going to go to London. The agency had a branch there and she needed to get far away Creed. Could he track her abroad? She didn't know. If he did, she would be prepared. She would be ready.

"

"

"


	15. Chapter 15

**(Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! I would not have continued without you asking for more! So, a big, big thank you!)**

Athena looked at the faces on her computer screen. There were fifteen overlords/ladies set up around the world who each had an interest in mutant experimentation. Athena placed a hand over her belly. She knew that they would love to get hold of her child, if they knew about it. Even a foetus at three months would have extreme value to them. Athena's protective instinct kicked in. Never – she would never allow it to happen.

They would know by now that they had all been seriously compromised and that would make them all the more dangerous. Some would go into cover and some would get tighter and more ruthless security, mostly likely using mutants or enhanced mutants.

The agency was aware of all the faces and they had asked Athena for a tactical assessment. Athena knew it wasn't the puppets she had to go after but to try and find the puppet-master. Her instincts told her not one of these people was in charge. They were powerful pieces on the chess board, protecting their king. However, they were a route towards the throne room.

One of the over lords was a small man with blonde hair and large blue eyes and a politician located in London. She had spent the last three weeks making herself known to him, posing as an historical researcher on a subject she knew he was passionate about. An introduction to him through another undercover agent, plus a tight-fitting black dress had been all she needed to get his attention. She wanted to get into him talking, see who he knew and access to his own personal database.

Tonight was the night he wanted to take her back to his apartment and tonight was the night she had agreed to do so.

Athena stood up and looked in the full-length mirror of her large, London apartment, located close to Kensington Gardens. It was spacious and exquisitely decorated.

Her pregnancy wasn't showing at three months – another month or so and it would. Her hair was a bit longer and she had changed it to blonde. She looked at herself in her cocktail dress – not too bad, she thought. She put on some killer shoes. Better. Beautiful shoes were one of her few weaknesses. She didn't have many but this one had stayed with her throughout her life.

Athena looked out of the window. It was a spring evening in London and it was beautiful. She had spent her early life in Kensington and a sense of warmth spread throughout her. It felt good to be back.

Her cell phone rang and she answered it. It was her target, eager to meet her and was sending a car for her. He hadn't told her where he lived, it was going to be a surprise.

Her bell rang. Athena grabbed her jacket and bag and took the lift to the ground floor. She was met outside by a chauffeur and she got into the car. Within ten minutes she had been driven to an apartment in Holland Park, which was nearby. She already knew where he lived and this wasn't it. Maybe he was using someone else's for his liaison with her. Her cell phone rang and there was a text message telling her he was on the top floor apartment.

She entered through the main door and took the lift to the top.. She walked over to the door but stopped herself ringing the bell. Her jungle sense had kicked in – big time.

Athena reached her hand into her bag and she found her gun, which had a silencer attached.

The lights in the hallway went out and Athena's eyes instantly adjusted to the dark – a perk of carrying a feral child. Her senses were growing sharper with each passing week.

She could smell three men in the apartment and two men approaching her. They were armed. Athena threw herself flat down on the ground and pulled the trigger. The two men howled and fell to the ground, holding their knees – bleeding in agony. She wanted them to make noise…she wanted the other men to come out from the apartment.

Nothing. The door didn't move.

She ran over to the two men on the floor and smacked them across their heads with the back of her gun, knocking them out. She figured they'd made enough noise by now and she wanted something from them. Athena shoved her hand into the inside of their jackets looking for id. She found a wallet, which revealed very little about one of the men. However, she did take both their cell phones. People are often careless regarding their personal calls….

Who were these people? What did they want?

Athena turned her eyes back to the door. Was her target still alive? Had he organised this? Unlikely.

The door still didn't move.

Well….If none of them were coming out through the door, she sure as hell wasn't going to go through it.

Athena turned down the corridor to the side of the apartment and opened the window. There was about a fifty-foot drop. She looked down. Luckily it was overlooking a secluded garden and not over a pavement where by-passers could see her.

Athena took she shoes off, climbed out and began to slowly edge herself along. She had less fear of a drop than she did a few months before. She moved along and came to the large windows she knew were part of the apartment.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a mirror. She held it to her left slowly and took a look inside the apartment. The living room seemed empty. She knew she had to move quickly and tried to open the window but it was locked. She clocked where the latch was and put her hand in her bag and took out a scarf. She wanted to muffle the sound of breaking glass.

Athena positioned the scarf and punched through the glass – quickly shoving her hand through and cutting herself as she opened the window. She looked down at her hand and saw that her skin was beginning to heal. Incredible. Just incredible. It was such an strange feeling to know that you could heal. It would take a few hours – not instant like Logan or Creed, but it was getting faster all the time.

She jumped into the living room and held her gun in preparation. She moved to the corner and moved towards the door. There was a crack in it and she looked out. There was no-one there but she could feel danger.

She moved out into the corridor. Her gun was kicked out of her hand and she found herself confronted by a tall man. Athena head-butted him and he yelled, holding his nose. She kicked him hard in the balls and he fell down to the ground. His scream alerted his colleagues and she could hear them approaching.

She reached down and picked up her gun and his and held them out in front of her.

She shot the first armed man straight through the head.

The second man dived for cover. Athena was right on him and shot him too.

That was five. She sniffed the air and couldn't sense anyone else in the apartment.

Athena collected all their cell phones and sat down to take a look at a common number to all of them. There was.

She dialled the number and it rang. She had a message to give.

"Hello bitch," whispered a dark voice.

Athena paused. She felt a shiver down her spine.

"Creed," she whispered.

"Did you like my welcome party?" he whispered.

"Only five guests? I'm disappointed," she replied calmly.

"Hmm..blonde. I like blondes, " he whispered into the phone.

So, he could see her. She looked up at the corners of the apartment, checking for surveillance. Where was he?

"I will blow every operation you take on," he whispered deeply. "Until you do as I tell you".

He knew what she was doing and when she was doing it. He hadn't disappeared from her life, he just changed his tactics. This was now the second mission he had wrecked.

"Creed, these bastards are part of a criminal global network," Athena whispered. "This isn't a game".

"Yes,_Lydia, _ I know," Creed said darkly.

Athena stared at the wall hard, her eyes taking on a lethal look.

"Yes, I have your agency records. I know who you are," he whispered.

"How thrilling… _Vicky," _she whispered. She heard him growl on the end of the phone.

"Never call me that again," he growled.

"Likewise " she whispered back.

"The Honourable Lydia Blackmore, daughter of Lord and Lady Blackmore, killed by mutants over twenty years ago," he whispered huskily.

"Are you determined to bore me over the phone, Mr Creed, or is there some point you wish to get to?"

"Police are on their way. There will be a black car waiting for you outside. Get in it," he ordered..

Athena ended the call abruptly and stuck up her middle finger to whatever camera he was observing her with and smiled sweetly. She was outta there. He could stick it so far up his ass that he wouldn't see daylight for a year. She went back to the window she broke in through and climbed out onto the balcony. She could feel her anger rising at him. This was another part of her pregnancy. She was so much shorter tempered and aggressive. More feral traits were coming out in her with each month.

She stood on the balcony and looked at the drop. Fifty feet? Hmm. She leaned further over and saw a ledge about twenty feet below. She leapt and landed with precision, more so that she ever would have in the past. Thirty Feet? She leapt again, and somersaulted and landed in a crouch. She smiled to herself. That felt awesome. If there was one thing she would take from this experience, it was what it felt like to be a mutant-ish. It was something she never thought she would ever have the chance in her lifetime to directly know and understand. The feral ability was incredible.

She looked around the garden. Time to fence and gate hop. These gardens were enormous and there was a long, long line of them.

Athena ran to the edge of the garden and climbed over the gate and moved into the next one. She did this five times. When she climbed over a large wall next to a large tree, she saw that a garden party was in full-swing.

Athena slowly edged herself down. People were drinking champagne, wandering around the garden and there was music playing – a four piece, swing band. There was chattering, laughing and some were dancing.

Athena slowly lowered herself down. She didn't have any shoes on – time to improvise. She strolled out from the side of the tree and came face to face with two men.

"You haven't seen Johnny, have you?" she asked in her poshest British accent. The two men looked at her appreciatively.

"Johnny…yes, he's inside with Sebastian," one of the men said. There's always someone called Johnny, she smirked to herself.

"Oh, he's such a rat leaving me out here with no shoes" she giggled at them. "Typical Johnny," she added.

The two of them nodded in agreement.

"I need some fizz," she said. "Onwards and inwards," she added, walking towards through the garden and guests, telling people what a wonderful party it was.

She grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter, who was standing near the door and walked through the rest of the house towards the front door, saying hello to everyone. As she passed by the men, she dropped a cell phone in their pockets and a couple of the phones in women's handbags. She had the number she needed.

She saw that a couple were leaving and asked if they were taking taxi. It just so happened that Athena was going their way, wherever it was they were going and got into the taxi with them. She looked out the back of the cab and saw way down the road that police cars were arriving.

As the cab drove off, she saw a large, black car following them.

Athena asked if they didn't mind taking a minor detour and dropping her off at a certain large hotel near Hyde Park corner. The couple were in a good mood and didn't seem to mind at all. Athena got out of the taxi, offered some money to them but they kindly didn't take it and the cab drove away towards Piccadilly Circus.

The agency always had a room available at this hotel. It was a permanently booked suite and used for a wide range of purposes by agents. The room was completely bugged and linked straight to the agency.

Athena checked in under a certain name and she was shown straight up to the suite, no questions asked.

The suite was a sight for sore eyes and when she went in, her cell phone rang. It was her controller.

"Athena,"

"Sir,"

"Is there a problem, agent?"

"Creed has compromised my position again, sir, and I know he will keep attempting to do so," Athena said.

"Options," he asked.

"I remove him, sir".

"No, he is too valuable".

"He is a loose cannon"

"He has always been a loose cannon but we need him on side".

"Then I opt for radio silence".

"Agreed but only the standard time will apply. I do not expect to hear from you until then…and do not even think about emptying the mini-bar, agent," he said warmly to her. Athena smiled at this.

"No, sir."

Athena looked over at the bed and felt as if she could sleep for a year. She was hungry again and she still had that craving…. She had tried to keep that hunger down as much as she could but hearing his voice again had brought it straight back to the front of her mind. She thought she could actually hear the pulse in his neck in her mind. She put her hand over her belly and then stopped, realising she was under surveillance.

She would go off radar and contact no-one. She would shut down all properties and travel on one of her passports - one the agency didn't know about.

Her thoughts turned to Logan. Maybe he would be willing to help her with her particular craving. She could easily find him. It just wouldn't be long before Creed found her. And this was the problem with Creed, he was relentless. He would keep coming for her without mercy. He was single-minded and obsessive. Wanting revenge on her was a minor matter in comparison to him protecting his cub. He was proving a point to her. I can find you anywhere. I can fuck up your missions. Keep moving and I will find you. Surrender to my will and obey.

She would temporarily cut ties with the agency but she would continue with her own personal mission. She was determined to find the puppet master. There was a war coming, she could sense it and she had always sensed it. Human against mutant. Mutant against mutant. It was the way of the planet – constant warfare. She had wanted to make a difference, to prove that humans and mutants could work side by side. Lead by example, show that it could work. It had to.

Her cell phone rang. It was showed an unavailable number.

Athena had an unlisted and untraceable phone. She raised an eyebrow.

She paused and let it ring for a moment and then took a breath and answered it.

"Hello, Bitch," Creed growled.

Athena breathed in deeply.

"I'm downstairs, " he whispered.

"You better come down, _Lydia, _ or I'm comin' up and I ain't in a mood to place nice with any of your friends".

Athena ended the call and took a breath. She picked up her bag, put on her jacket and headed out of the room quietly.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It really helps and means a lot. I take all comments on board and really appreciate you taking the time to do so. It really does make the difference between writing more and stopping, so thank you. A bit of kinky Creed…Hope you enjoy.**

Athena took the lift down to the lobby. She realised she still didn't have any shoes on – oh well…too bad. She got out of the lift and inhaled. She could actually smell Creed -recognising his ultra masculine scent.

Athena headed towards the main bar and walked in. The bar was busy but Athena immediately noticed the huge frame of Creed sitting down in the corner of the room. The man clearly had a thing for black clothes. He was wearing a very expensive black overcoat and what looked like a black suit underneath it. His facial hair was more closely cropped and he was wearing black leather gloves. He took a glug of his drink – whiskey probably and he looked straight at her. The man really did convey power and total authority. He had the face of a man who was containing an inner storm.

Athena sat down and crossed her legs. She smiled towards the waiter and ordered a drink. He nodded and disappeared. She turned her attention towards Creed and sat back. They said nothing to each other for a moment. Creed looked right at her and Athena looked right back.

"Lydia Blackmore…barefoot and pregnant"" Creed said deeply.

"Victor Creed….a living relic," Athena smiled sweetly back. Creed smirked. They stared at one another.

"What an interesting profile you have," he whispered to her.

"Thank you. I wrote it myself," she replied with a soft smile. Creed frowned slightly at her but enough for her to notice.

Athena's drink arrived and she picked it up and took a sip.

"Don't try that bullshit with me, princess," he growled.

Athena smirked at him. "It was pretty obvious you'd hack my file, Mr Creed. Maybe some parts are true and some parts are lies. But which ones are which?" Athena whispered. Creed raised an eyebrow at her challengingly. Even his smallest facial movements could be lethally menacing.

Athena knew that Creed was aware of standard misinformation tactics - mixing real pieces of information with fake information - and was intrigued why he was referring to her file with such confidence.

"Oh…I think most of it is true, princess" he whispered. "At least I hope the part about your brutal _female_ training is….". He took another glug of his drink, his eyes boring deeply into her.

"Well, I'm delighted you've found it so entertaining. Now, how can I help you, Mr Creed?" Athena asked, clearing her throat slightly. She wasn't in the mood to play games or be intimidated but her directness did nothing to change his disposition. Creed smirked and looked right into her eyes. It was almost impossible for her not to feel his sexual presence and she knew he knew it. Any change in her body and he could tell. With such acute senses, there was no bullshitting.

Creed gave a slow smile.

"We've a flight to catch, princess," he said huskily.

"Don't you want to take in the sights? Athena asked drily. Creed picked up his drink and took a glug.

"I saw them before your grandmother was born," Creed whispered in his dark, husky voice.

"As for your profile not being completely true. Did I ever mention that I met your mother? Red hair, green eyes. Tasted good," Creed growled. Athena's eyes narrowed on him and she took a steady and slow breath. Stay calm one part of her mind said. A more feral voice was trying to creep into her mind -one that wanted to decapitate him.

"How charming. Is this the part when you tell me you're actually my father?" she said with an icy voice. Creed smirked.

"I checked the dates. You're too young," he smiled at her wickedly. Athena narrowed her eyes into a lethal pierce. She could smell he was lying about that. She now had the ability to smell changes in people's bodies – especially Creed's. But there was something when he said he had met her. It could've been possible. Her mother had been an American operative with an intelligence agency – not the same agency as Athena.

"How thoughtful of you, " Athena smiled and took a sip of her drink. "And also very surprising. I didn't know the concept of incest would trouble a _man _ such as yourself" she said softly. She said this to get under his skin but there was part of her that actually didn't know what this creature's boundaries were. Did he have any at all? Would he consider a sister or a daughter his possession and therefore sexually his? She didn't know.

"But would it really bother you…_right now_… if I were….now, that's the real question," he chuckled wickedly, throwing the dark topic back at her. Creed released a very low and soft growl, one that Athena could hear but didn't think anyone else in the bar could. It vibrated straight down to her groin, as if he were talking directly to her body, bypassing her mind altogether. She felt herself moisten slightly and he seemed darkly amused by this point. Athena looked at him and felt heat rising in her chest and in her groin.

"What a shame Logan isn't your sister," she whispered, trying to get control of her body. Creed didn't flinch at this and merely held her gaze.

"Let's just say, he learnt to be a good little brother over the years," he smiled slowly, his eyes glinting at her. Creed seemed to like her trying to rattle him – the exchange of words -the verbal foreplay. The subject matter didn't bother him at all. His eyes grew darker. She saw him looking her up and down in her dress. His eyes went to her breasts, her shoulders and her neck. Athena was possibly the only human female that had got close to killing him. He had knocked her down, shown her and Jimmy that he was the alpha male – he fucked her ass whilst shoving him against a tree. That would show the runt. But the frail just fucking got back up again…escaped and shot those fucking pheromones into his and Jimmy's clothes. Creed growled at the memory of him and his brother both reeking of females of heat. He felt that anger rise, the need to dominate her…to take her…to make her submit…..

Athena could instantly sense the change in him, his growing arousal and anger. Her senses picked it up faster and it seemed much stronger to her than before. It was impossible for her body not to feel it…she could feel it down to her stomach – when she felt a pain and she winced.

"I told you cubs and frails don't mix too well," he said in a low voice.

Athena held her stomach and felt a wave of craving.

"He needs his father," he whispered. "If he is to live".

Athena could hear his pulse in her head again. She felt such an overwhelming craving. She looked at his neck and that was all she could think of. He leaned back and smiled. He watched her lips part and her eye stare at his neck. She tried to control her breathing and the urge to leap over the table and bite his neck. '_If he is to live...' _Athena heard this echo in her head.

"And he will," Creed whispered.

Creed stood up, chucked some money on the table and walked over to Athena's side. He pulled her up by her arm and faced her towards the door.

"We're leaving," he said, putting his large hand on her lower back and walking her forwards. She could feel the heat coming from his hand and she could feel her own arousal and she knew he would know it. She had such little to no control around him. Her craving for his blood and her response to his touch was becoming overwhelming. She felt the feral change in her own body. She wanted to scratch him, claw him – bite him….

Creed guided her out of the hotel and there was a very large black car with darkened windows waiting there. Creed opened one of the passenger doors and pushed Athena in. He went around the other side and got in. The two of them sat in the large car apart from each other. Creed pressed a button and dark glass raised up between the driver and them. Athena breathed in and was using her mental strength to try and keep focused.

"I was always surprised you kept the cub," Creed said huskily, turning his head towards her. "I thought you'd…._remove _ it".

"How pleasantly put," she replied and looked out the window, turning he body away from him. Was it true that her child needed his blood? Creed was manipulative….it could be a lie. It may be that she craved his blood but that it was no more than just a craving. She was healthier than she had been in her life. Her child was giving her extra strength and healing. How would it die without his father's blood?

They drove through towards Piccadilly Circus and Athena felt a strange sense of nostalgia. She looked at the shops and the roads and felt a sense of home. It had been a long time since she'd been in London – since she'd been home.

"I didn't know why…. until I read your _profile_," Creed said softly. He leaned back and looked at the woman next to him – his eyes resting on her bare legs.

"Good for you, " she whispered, looking out of the window as they stopped at a traffic light. A memory of her father came to mind and she gently smiled inwardly. Creed saw that her back was towards him and his eyes went lethally dark. He reached over and grabbed the back of her hair and pulled it tight. He dragged her over to him and turned her face to his,

"Don't turn your back on me, bitch," he growled. "Do not think for one second that we have a cosy relationship," he said.

"And do not think for one second that I don't want to gut you," he said in a dark, dark voice.

"Carrying my cub gives you a few privileges. One of them is that you get to live," he whispered. "For the moment".

"Now…I'm going to questions and you are going to answer nicely like the little blue-blooded bitch that you are," he pulled her head further back.

"You were told you couldn't have kids, weren't you? That's why you kept it" he said looking down into her eyes. He was ruggedly handsome, there was just no denying it. His eyes glinted with such anger at her but Athena had some feral traits of her own.

"Screw you, Creed," she whispered. He smirked but not in a good way. Creed noticed her pupils had dilated and could sense a growing desire in her body.

"So tough…."he whispered, running a claw down her face and leaving a red mark. "Such a tough frail," he whispered.

"You can take so much pain, can't you, little girl," he growled. "They trained you well," he added. "The ballsy little human agent working alongside the big, powerful mutants".

"But you know where you fail?" he asked. "It's not your pain threshold, bitch. It's your pleasure threshold," he mocked.

"I could have you begging for mercy within minutes like the wet little frail you are," he whispered. "And I will".

"You should not have risked my cub," he growled at her.

"This from the man who just sent five men to kill me," she hissed between her teeth.

"Kill?...No. Just restraining a dumb frail with a death wish," he said.

"I don't have death wish, Creed, "Athena whispered.

"No? You're pissing me off….sounds like a fucking death wish to me, princess," he growled.

"You were born pissed you off, Creed," Athena growled back.

Creed spread her legs, yanked up her dress, pulled his hand back and slapped her hard once on her pussy. Athena jumped. It stung. The pain went through her but the tingling was arousing. It made her wet.

"You're forgetting who you're dealing with, little girl," he growled. "I've been tolerant with you but that will not last."

He ripped off her panties and pushed them into her mouth.

"Taste yourself, _Lady Black_" he growled. Athena was trying not to choke on the material going down her throat. She brought up her hands to remove it but Creed grabbed them. He held one whilst lowering the other to her pussy.

"Now pleasure yourself for me," he ordered. "Show me who the real Honourable Lydia Blackmore is".

Athena did not move her body and looked defiantly at him. She moved her hand away. Creed pulled back his hand and slapped her pussy again. Athena leapt.

"Do it," he ordered.

Athena stared at him and the feral rose in her. Creed leaned over and slowly pushed a gloved finger deep into her pussy. Athena stifled a moan. Creed twisted his large finger around in her, making Athena moan and writhe. She could not control her body around him. His pheromones overwhelmed her. His touch made her wet.

"Now..I can do that with my glove on or off," he warned, showing her a gloved hand. "Which would you prefer?"

Athena knew he wasn't joking. She knew the size of his claws and she knew he would take it that far.

Athena reached down between her legs and slowly, slowly began to stroke herself. She touched her clit and gently rubbed it before pushing her fingers downwards into herself. She was soaking wet.

"Harder," he whispered, his hot breath in her ear – making Athena moan. Athena obeyed and rubbed her clit harder, moaning as she felt him breathing harder in her ear.

"Faster," he whispered. "You will stop when I say you can stop," he growled. Athena closed her eyes and listened to his breathing.

Athena was rubbing her clit faster and harder and she was writhing and moaning. She turned her ear closer to Creed's mouth, mesmerised by his deep, sensual voice.

"I know you watched me pleasuring myself, _Lydia._. Did you enjoy it?" he growled. "Did you like spying on me, you little slut?" The heat of his breath on her neck made her wetter. "Did you?"

Mmmm…said Athena. Mmm….

Athena felt herself about to cum. She felt the pleasure building up….she wanted to feel it the incredible pleasure crashing around her…

Mmm…she was getting close….getting closer

Creed suddenly pulled her hand away.

"You cum when I allow you to, " he whispered. "Not before".

Athena was so…so… close…to stop… was…_agony_.

Creed let Athena pant for a few moments, getting her breath. He then spread her pussy wider

and with two fingers merely _tapped_ her pussy. It was so swollen and tender that it sent an electric shock of pleasure through Athena's entire body.

Mmmmm…Athena moaned and writhed.

Creed did it again

Uhh…Athena gasped.

"Tell me what you want," he growled in her ear, "Tell me," he whispered as he tapped her pussy again. Athena writhed. She wanted to cum so badly.

"You, " she whispered, her face flushed and her eyes hooded with pleasure.

"Again," he said huskily.

"You," she said softly. "I want you inside me," she writhed.

Creed leaned away her and said deeply. "You see, little girl. Your pleasure threshold fails you," he growled. "I can make you do anything".

He leaned forwards again and slowly licked her neck. "You will learn, little bitch" he whispered in her ear.

Athena was about to say something when she felt the car begin to slow down and she could hear noise outside of the window. Creed pulled back from Athena's neck.

"I have a present for you, "he said huskily. He gestured slowly with his hand to look out of the window. Athena was trying to steady her shaky breathing. Athena noticed that the car had slowed right down and there seemed to be some commotion outside. She lowered the darkened window and saw that they were approaching Trafalgar Square – where the commotion was going on. There seemed to be dozens of paparazzi, tv reporters, etc swarming all over the square. There also seemed to be a helicopter buzzing over Nelson's Column. Athena couldn't see what it was all about.

Creed handed over a pair of small binoculars to Athena and she looked through. Her jaw dropped very slightly. On top of the 170 foot Column was her terrified target/politician stark naked and chained to the statue of Admiral Nelson. On his chest was carved: '10 to go'.

"What have you done?" Athena whispered.

"Sending a message," Creed said. "To you and to his friends".

"10 to go?" she asked.

"I have your list," he said softly. "I've updated it".

Athena turned to face him, trying to get her breath – steadying her breathing. She felt a mixture of anger and disbelief. He had ruined a fucking good lead and would send all the other players running for deepest cover.

"You know he'll be found hanged in a couple of weeks," she said, panting slightly, trying to get her breath "with a fucking badly written suicide note".

Creed nodded. This piece of information didn't bother him in the slightest.

"You also know when he dies another one will just take his place. It's not about him but the role he plays," Athena whispered. "There's probably two more lined up right now".

"They need to know they are being hunted," Creed said.

Athena took a breath in through her nose and closed her eyes, trying to calm down her lethally angry thoughts. This clearly showed on her face and in her scent.

"It ain't your fight anymore, princess," Creed said darkly and with the tone of a man that did not expect to be contradicted. It sounded completely final.

"It will always be my fight, Creed," Athena growled. "Especially now I'm…".

"They will not get the cub," he said, talking over her and turning her face towards his.

"Do I have to remind you that it was _I _ who rescued you and your brother from being experimented on. You'd probably be dead by now!" Athena growled at him.

Creed roared at her, baring his fangs and dragged her over his lap. He turned her face down pulled up her skirt higher and raked his claws lightly down her back and her butt. Athena winced.

"Say that again, princess…and I will not be so restrained," he growled down into her ear. Athena raised her head and tried to get off his lap but he held her down. He looked down at her butt and she could feel that he was getting hard….losing some of his former control.

"You've got a tight ass, princess, " he whispered. "and a very sweet pussy," he said.

He pushed a gloved finger slowly into her wet pussy and Athena moaned. He held it there and twisted it. Athena began to rotate her hip – she could not help herself. Creed pushed in another finger and Athena moaned harder. Creed began to finger fuck Athena slowly..building up a steady rhythm..making Athena squirm and moan across his lap.

Creed's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, whilst still pleasuring Athena.

"Creed," he said darkly, pushing another finger in Athena.

"Yes, " he said – thrusting his fingers harder and harder. Athena was panting hard…

"Uh huh…." he growled, smiling down wickedly at the panting woman across his lap. Her face was flushed and she was so close.

"Ok," Creed said as Athena was about to….when Creed pulled her up and thrust her on the other side of the car.

Within a few seconds, another man just appeared between Creed and Athena. He looked about twenty-five, medium-height and was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. He was clearly a mutant. He didn't seem to notice nor mind that Athena was in state on undress.

"Meet our flight," Creed said to Athena. The man grabbed both Creed and Athena's arms and the next thing she knew the three of them were standing in Creed's Lodge.

Athena looked around, still in a state of undress. That was….

Incredible.

She didn't know a mutant with such a powerful teleportation mutation existed.

Creed clapped him on the back and the man winked before he disappeared.

"Who…who… was that?" Athena asked.

"Bob," Creed replied drily and smiled slowly.

"Bob…Bob who?… " Athena said, trying to get over the amazing trip. In was instantaneous. Her brain was still trying to adapt.

"Just…_Bob_," Creed whispered and smiled, showing his fangs. He then walked over to a room and came out holding a collar. He threw it at Athena.

"Put in on…Lady Black," he growled. "And get on that fucking table," he said, his lips curling into a deeply wicked grin, as he took off his long, black coat slowly and began to unbuckle his belt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(A big thank you to everyone who messaged me asking for more of this story. I have been quite busy and haven't had the time I used to..so apologies! So, hope you enjoy it and there should be more soon.x)**

Athena caught the collarand looked hard at Creed. She threw it back at him.

"No," she said with rising anger. "You put on the fucking collar".

Creed raised an eyebrow. There was a whole universe in that gesture. Athena could see all the different reactions passing through him. There was surprise, there was a dark delight, as if she had given him permission to take their 'relationship' onto a darker level. Athena was a brilliant profiler of people/mutants. She knew Creed's character and she knew that there was nothing he would do to her - right now anyway. He thought she was carrying his child and that gave her protection from death by his hand; for the moment anyway.

Athena looked at Creed and realised how strange her position was. Had she known when she took on the contract of bringing him into the Agency for a meeting that she would end up pregnant and kidnapped...she would perhaps have considered the assignment more carefully.

It was true she had been told she could not have children. It was strange that the killing machine standing in front of her was the same creature that had possibly given her the gift of a pregnancy - the change of motherhood. This dark and sinister creature was convinced it was his but Athena suspected it could still be Logan's. It would still make the child his family but would he be as protective over his nephew or niece as he would over his own cub? It was strange that this man who had taken so much life over his long existence had possibly given her the gift of life. She felt the irony of the situation deeply and thought the universe must have a warped sense of humour to bring the two of them together in such a twisted way.

Athena had made up her mind to dedicate herself to her work a long time ago. She had no time for romantic closeness and she had no real desire for it. She loved her work. She loved the danger and the thrill. She loved the freedom of it and she had no desire to be chained up in the house of a maniac who would probably keep her alive just long enough to give birth to his child.

Creed inhaled, took his belt off slowly, and smirked. It was as if he had hoped this is how she would respond. Athena was someone who was trained to be in control but her hormones were breaking down those barriers . She knew Creed was also a being who needed to be in control. He was the ultimate alpha that demanded obedience of everything and everyone, especially from the woman carrying his child.

"What do you want, Creed? Are you planning of keeping me a prisoner here?" Athena growled at him. Creed looked her up and down slowly.

"Well, Lydia...most mothers-to-be aren't International spies who get shot at by assassins... and I think that...as the father to be...I really have to put my foot down," he purred wickedly at her. His eyes glinted with a dark humour. There was part of her that found that sentence quite funny. She tried to suppress the glint in her eye but she actually broke into a smile - her hormones were playing havoc with her. Creed was surprised by the smile and he cocked his head to one side as he tried to process it.

Athena smiled broadly and broke into a laugh.

Creed frowned and Athena threw her head back and laughed deeply.

Creed had not seen Athena laugh like that before and he studied her face carefully.

"Oh Vicky, Vicky, Vicky,,,"she said. "You do crack me up", she said as she wiped away a tear of laughter. Creed was studying her closely, observing the new behaviour of his prey.

Athena knew that Creed would not hurt her, could not hurt her. Had a woman ever laughed at him and lived before? Had any woman mocked him? Well, if they had, they wouldn't have lived long to tell the tale.

Creed contemplated Athena for a moment longer and then slowly walked over to a table and opened a drawer. He took some things out and threw onto the table. There was a ball-gag and four pairs of handcuffs.

"I should have gagged you a long time ago, princess" he whispered.

Athena rolled her eyes. "I tell you what, Creed. Why don't you let me handcuff you to the table?"

Creed raised his eyebrow again and slowly smirked.

"Would you like to try?" he whispered, his eyes glinting darkly. Athena met his eyes and smirked. Athena walked closer to the table and picked up one of the pairs of handcuffs. She put two of fingers through one of the loops and began to twirl them. Creed's smirk didn't drop, he genuinely seemed to be amused by this 'strange' behaviour.

"Would _**you**_ like me to try?" Athena whispered back. Creed's eyes went darker and smiled a dark, dark smile and said nothing. He then outstretched his hands in a 'cuff me' gesture, keeping his eye contact with Athena.

Athena walked very slowly over to Creed and looked up at him. She took the cuffs and put them on his wrists. He smiled down at her and with one, tiny yank broke the cuffs apart.

"Oops," he whispered, raising his eyebrow again.

Athena slowly grinned back up to him in a sarcastically playful way.

"Would _**you**_ like to try again?" he whispered down to her.

"...how about we play rock, paper, scissors instead?" she whispered.

Creed lowered his face closer to hers and whispered back. "How about you get on the fucking table...before I throw on the fucking table?"

"You're not going to..." Before she could finish her sentence Creed picked her up and chucked her hard onto the table, where she landed on her backside. Athena turned around and glared over at Creed, who was chuckling loudly.

"I would advise staying put," he whispered becoming more serious again. Athena smiled sweetly at him and got off the table. She stood on the opposite side of it to Creed, who was beginning to smoulder with anger.

"Cut the crap, Creed," Athena said softly but with menace. "You don't frighten me. What do you want?"

Creed breathed in heavily through his nose and then slowly out. Athena looked down to his hands and saw that his claws had fully extended. She could see that he was wrestling an inner desire to tear her apart. Creed began to walk slowly around the side of the table towards Athena. Athena began to move away from him at equal pace.

"I will protect my cub.."he whispered "..and the mother of my cub, even from herself".

Creed stared her hard in the eyes and kept walking slowly towards her.

"I don't need protecting, Creed," Athena whispered. "You seem to keep forgetting that it was me who saved you and your brother's ass back at the lab" she whispered.

"You will live here with me until you give birth," he said softly and with authority, ignoring her last remark.

"And then what?" Athena asked. Creed looked her up and down and as if making a decision.

"As much as I would like to gut you slowly again and again..."he said coldly, "especially right now...the cub will need his mother..for a little while, at least".

"... as for my work?" Athena whispered.

"Being shot at isn't good for the cub now is it, Lydia?"

Athena glared at him hard and stopped walking backwards.

"And if I walk out that door?"

"You can walk out that door...but if you don't return by my deadline, I will come for you," he whispered getting closer to her.

"Your deadline?" Athena smirked, her eyes mocking him.

"Yes, "Creed whispered, taking a step closer to her. "I will let you move about freely but you **will **return when I **tell** you to. Should you very stupidly try to escape..well...you've met Bob. I can track you anywhere and I can bring you back here instantly".

"I see, "Athena said. "What a kind and generous offer. Forgive me if I refuse it," she said flatly and felt a slight pain in her stomach. She winced.

"It ain't an option, princess. You will do what I tell you when I tell you," he said. "You fuck it up...I'll chain to the wall like a fucking animal," he whispered and noticed her pained face."And I'll gut you after you give birth".

Feeling a surge of feral energy strike thoughout her body, Athena growled: "You try and keep me from my baby, Creed...I will fucking rip off your balls and shove them down your throat," she grabbed her stomach and growled at him.

Creed now was right next to Athena. He looked down at her hand over her stomach and a mixture of concern and annoyance moved across his eyes. Creed reached down and turned Athena's face upwards towards him. "You're changing," he growled, "And this is just the fucking start, princess". Athena pushed his hand away and backed off quickly, still holding her stomach. She felt her senses start to go wild within her. Things began to sound louder, smell stronger and her head began to spin. She felt the pain in her stomach. It was a craving - an overwhelming craving and it had become stronger since she had been in Creed's company. She looked at Creed with contempt.

"Come here," Creed growled.

Athena held her stomach, feeling an overwhelming pang and doubled over. She raised her eyes back up at Creed and it was as if time was slowing down and all she could hear was the pulse beating in his neck. She saw him move over to her, which must have been at lightening speed but she saw it in slow motion, and felt herself be picked up - his pulse beating louder and louder in her head.

Creed carried Athena over to chair and sat her down hard on his thigh. He brought her mouth against his neck and her instincts kicked in. She opened her mouth to his neck and bit down hard and began to suck. She felt a warmth begin to pass through her body.

Creed's large hand went to Athena's belly and he held it protectively."Like I told you...cub needs his father," he growled, as his other hand went to the back of Athena's head and held her tightly against his neck, urging her to feed more.

Athena put her arm across Creed's chest and her hand to the side of his face, pulling his neck closer to her mouth. She sucked greedily, almost in a frenzy as she tried to satisfy the craving within her. Creed's facial hard was coarse and her hand seemed so small against his face. Athena moaned with pleasure and relief as she felt a calmness pass through her body; as her craving calmed down. Her senses were returning to her slowly. She felt and heard a soft,low growl come from Creed as she sucked his neck and he held her belly. She began to open her eyes, regaining her senses, and was surprised to find that this beast, this ruthless killer, this maniac was being so much gentler with her. It took her aback. She almost found the soft growl mesmerising, as if she just wanted to feel this 'purr' go through her body again and again.

Athena pulled her mouth away from his neck and the bite mark instantly healed up. She pulled away slowly and Creed turned his face to hers, his hand still holding the back of her head, preventing her from moving far. His face was inches from her own and she could see just how handsome he was up close. His eyes were so intelligent and the usual lethal predator look seemed softer for a moment - it wasn't there for long but it had been there. To say this was a strange but complicated situation was an understatement.

Athena's eyes lowered down to his mouth and her gaze lingered there. She remembered Logan's kiss and she had to admit that for a moment, the thought of Creed's kiss went through her mind. And again she thought to herself...does he kiss? Is that something that just does not even exist in his world? Athena knew he was watching her look at his mouth. Did he know what she was thinking?

She raised her eyes back up to his and they looked at one another for a moment - each analysing the other. Creed brought his hand up to Athena's face and held her chin. He brought his face closer to her lips...tantalizingly so...so that they almost touched and then... turned Athena's head slowly to the side.

Creed then brought his mouth down **hard** on her neck. Athena winced and let out a low moan, which surprised her. There was a deep pleasure in his bite. There was also a deep pleasure in him sucking her neck. Her heart began to pound and his growl started to deepen. He bit down harder - harder than he had on other occasions. His hands reached around to the dress she was wearing and he tore it off her in one hard yank.. Athena let out a load moan as one large hand reached around and grabbed her breast - squeezing it hard. Athena felt desire surge through her groin. Her hormones were going crazy and her body was going into heat.

She turned around to face him. She could see her blood on his mouth and she still felt his on her lips. They had tasted each other and his life-force had settled her child. She felt a pull towards him within her. It was a strange feeling. What was it? A feeling of connection? Pure lust? She felt the pull towards him deepen.

He lowered his face towards her so that his lips were centimetres from Athena's, whose heart was now pounding against her chest. His mouth was so sensual and his scent intoxicating.

Athena moved her lips closer towards his and Creed smirked, leaning back quickly and chuckling.

"You ain't fucking earned that, bitch" he whispered, his lips twisting into a dark smile.

Athena stared at him for moment and he stared back.

Athena felt an anger surge up from her stomach and then... she threw a very fast and hard punch straight at his face. Creed caught it effortlessly, his hand covering her tiny fist. He tutted.

"You're getting faster, princess," he whispered. "But that still ain't no way for a lady to behave".

"Fuck you, " Athena whispered. Creed cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrow again...''Really?" the gesture said. "You wanna go there?"

She was about to say something else when Creed picked her up and shoved her over his shoulder. He slapped her bare ass hard and carried her past the table, picking up the ball-gag and the handcuffs.

"Yap, yap, yap," he whispered."Time to fucking shut you up, princess" he growled and slapped Athena's ass again as he headed towards his bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Many thanks for all the messages asking for more - I really appreciate it. I have been busy but should have more time to give to Creed and Athena. xxx**

Creed kicked the door of his bedroom open, took a large stride inside and turned the light on. Athena looked around the room. She had been in here before when she had been wearing the chameleon suit. There was a large bed and the overall style was one of stern masculinity. There was a very large bed and the rest of the furniture was wooden and elegant. There was an elegance throughout that had surprised her the first time she had seen it. She had supposed that Creed would have a scruffier ( a more lived-in environment) but this was very different.

Creed strided over to the corner of the room and there on the wall - about six feet off the ground - was a large hook. Creed roughly dropped Athena to her feet and pulled her hands towards him and clamped down handcuffs on her wrists. He then picked her up around the waist, pulled her hands up into the air and hooked the handscuffs over the hook - leaving her feet dangling. Athena felt the weight of her body in her wrists and her shoulders start to feel the strain.

Creed stood back and looked her up and down with a smirk across his mouth. Athena glanced around the room - taking in all the information she could and Creed watched her do this. He then stepped back over to Athena and stuffed the ball-gag in her mouth.

"Listen to that...the sound of you shutting up," he said deeply and smirked down at her. "It's a beautiful, beautiful thing".

He then walked back to the door, locked it (took the key) and then pulled up a chair and sat down infront of her.

"Now that I have your full attention and you can't fucking talk back, you will hear my basic rules," he said darkly. " You will learn obedience and you will earn your priviledges," he said in a low voice. "As I said before, your pregancy earns you a few priviledges. One is that you get the live - at least for the moment. You will remain naked until you earn the right of clothes and you will do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it," he whispered.

"As I also said...if you try to escape, I will gut you after you give birth," he said. Athena looked him directly in the eye and her face showed no emotion.

"It really is **so **good to have you finally shut the fuck up," he smirked. "Now, I have some business to take care of. Do not even think about moving".He then got up off his seat, closed his eyes for a moment and Bob appeared right next to him.

"Don't wait up," he whispered and within a second the two of them had disappeared out of sight.

Athena was left alone hanging from a hook, naked. The pain was starting to kick-in...Creed's torture had begun. How long would be gone for? When would he return and where was he going?

Bob was intriguing her. He had an incredible ability. Creed definitely had some powerful mutant friends. Then again, so did Athena. She looked around the room. Every instinct told her that the room was bugged - it was being filmed. She knew that Creed wanted to know what she would do and she was far too smart for that. She had also already assessed that Creed would only need her to give birth and that she was probably already a dead woman walking in his view. Disobeying him now would make very little difference.

Creed's arrogance was one of his major failings, Athena surmised. He dismissed others' intelligence and thought himself as top predator. He no doubt thought he had isolated Athena and by showing her Bob that there was no where to run to. That was his mistake. She now knew what Bob looked like.

No Bob - no teleportation.

But Bob was not the only mutant with the ability of teleportation - although Athena had never known one with such a powerful ability. He could zap himself across the planet and take others with him. The ones she knew of could do teleport within about fifty miles...but fifty miles was all she needed.

Creed had also shown her that he had a stronger telepathic ability than she had previously known. Interesting. Very interesting.

Athena had worked at the Agency for a long time with some the top agents in the world. Agents who were mutants. Agents who were her colleagues. Agents with a wide range of the most incredible abilities. Many were telepathic. The blonde agent she had taken to the sleezy bar and who had helped her escape from Creed was a very talented telepath. She was frequently used literally as an operator. She could connect minds into other minds and keep channels of up to twenty people open.

Yes, Athena had gone radio silent from the Agency but she was not stupid. Always have a back-up plan. Athena closed her eyes and began thinking of a symbol towards her colleague, codename: Hera.

In Athena's mind, she thought of a large blue owl, which began to glow. This was her calling symbol.

Athena waited and then she heard a whisper in her head.

"Athena. What do you need?" Hera asked her, softly.

"I need you to contact Adriana and I need you to connect me to Logan's mind," Athena thought to her.

"Logan isn't an operative," Hera whispered.

"I wouldn't ask," Athena answered.

"Adriana is undercover," Hera whispered. "She wouldn't be able to come to you right now."

"What about Cassandra?" Athena asked.

"Cassandra is not in this time-line right now," Hera answered.

Athena breathed out of her nose.

"I need some bugs deactivated and then reactivated," Athena explained.

"Easy..why didn't you ask," Hera whispered.

Athena sent the image of what she needed. Within moments Athena felt that she was no longer being watched. With the agility of an acrobat, she swung her legs and leapt into the air, releasing the handcuffs from the hook. She landed on the ground gracefully. It felt good to have the strain off her wrists.

"Please connect me to Logan," she asked.

There was silence for a moment as Athena carefully walked over the door. It was closed. She looked around the room. Maybe this was why it was so tidy - so he could easily tell if anything was disturbed.

"Can you also open this door for me," she asked and the door sprung open.

Athena slowly walked out into the large open space that was the living room. She looked around and listened hard. It was so quiet. So very, very quiet.

"Connecting," Hera said and Athena thanked her.

"Can't you just use the fucking phone, red?" came the gruff voice of Logan in Athena's mind. "What is it?"

"I need you to get your brother off my back, "Athena thought.

"Kinky.." Logan's voice said in her mind. There even seemed to be a chuckle. "But not my problem".

Athena knew this location well. She had staked it out and visited before. It was miles away from civilisation.

"Logan...I may have to terminate him if you don't," she thought.

"...save me the trouble of doin' it, red," Logan growled.

"I don't necessarily want to kill the father...or _uncle_ of my child," Athena whispered.

There was silence in her mind.

"Logan?" Athena thought.

"Logan?" Athena thought again.

There was no response. Athena thought to Hera.

"What happened?" Athena asked.

"I think he hung up," Hera replied with a hint of humour. Athena rolled her eyes. Damn him.

"When will Cassandra or Adriana be available?" Athena asked.

"Probably not for a week," Hera replied.

Athena silently cursed.

"I need you to get some information on this mutant," Athena thought and showed Hera an image of Bob in her mind. "He has the power of teleportation - one of the most powerful I have come across. I need information and then I need him out of commission," Athena said. "But information first".

"On it," Hera replied.

Athena looked around. Yes, she could take some of Creed's clothes (cut them down) and run for it but she knew that she would not get far and as long as Bob was around, she would be right back where she started. Bob...she was curious to find out more about him.

"Also, can you track Creed? Be careful, he has higher telepathic powers than records show. I need to know when he is coming and going."

There was a pause.

"He appears to have quite a few telepathic blocks up and running," Hera said. "Could take a while to navigate them without alerting him".

"Ok. He is highly intelligent and dangerous - do not rush it," Athena said.

Athena looked around her prison.

She was sure that Creed was out dispensing his justice on the world. She would not allow him to contine.

She listened with her being and she felt..._felt_...that he was coming back soon. It was a feeling of connection. It was a feeling she didn't not necessarily want or need but it was useful.

She walked back towards the bedroom and asked Hera to lock it behind her. She then gracefully leapt back up towards the hook and let herself hang there.

"Re-activate," she whsipered to Hera and the felt that the bugs came back on-line. Within a moment Creed and Bob re-appeared.

"Hello Honey, I'm home..." Creed whispered and chucked the head of a man at the feet of Athena. "Don't say I never get you nothing," he whispered. Athena looked down at the eyes of the dead man.

"Another one down," Creed whispered. Bob looked at Athena but his face showed no emotion.

"Thanks, Bob and take that with you," Creed said, pointing down to the head. Bob picked up the head and disappeared.

"You see, Lydia. I can take care of business. _You..._ just need need to obey me," he whispered and walked over to her.

"Have you been a good bitch?" he asked softly. "Did you stay put?" he asked as he ran a claw down from her throat very softly and slowly, down to her groin. The cut bled but not much. Her brought his face to hers and Athena looked into his eyes. His closeness immediately set her hormones on fire. She felt her groin begin to ache and her nipples harden. There was nothing she could do to stop this response. He reached around and put his hand on the back of her neck and very slowly clawed down to her butt. Athena closed her eyes and felt herself become wet. Her breathing deepened.

Creed lifted her legs, so that she could wrap them around his waist. He slowly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his hard cock. He brought it to the entrance of Athena's pussy. He looked into her eyes.

"You want me to fuck you...don't you, "he whispered. Athena closed her eyes in anticipation and frustration.

"Don't you, " he whispered into her ear. Athena slowly nodded.

He brought his face closer to hers. "You haven't earned that today," he whispered.

Creed took a step backwards, letting Athena dangle from her wrists once more. He smirked at her and walked over to the door. He looked down at it for a moment, sniffed the air, unlocked the door and exited the room.

Athena breathed in and out deeply, trying to control the mixture of frustration and relief.

Creed entered into the room again with a look of suspicion. "There's a few minutes of surveillance time missing. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Athena looked at Creed blankly. Creed clawed slowly around one her breasts. "I hope not," he whispered.

Creed stared hard at her and the room seemed so very quiet. For a moment she thought she was imaging it...she knew her hearing had become incredibly sharp but she thought she heard...in the far, far distance...the sound of a motocycle tearing up the road.

Creed looked upwards...as if hearing this too and then he smiled.

"Jimmy," he whispered and looked down at Athena wickedly.


End file.
